Destinos Cruzados
by anju.nakahara
Summary: Hinata Hyuga ha muerto, Naruto bastante dolido formula un deseo "-Quiero a Hinata...no me importa como, la quiero, quiero nuevamente ver su sonrisa, su sonrojo al acercarme...su dulce e inocente mirada" Pero aquel deseo lo lleva a una dimension, donde el es el malo...Te invito a ver lo que hara nuestro querido Heroe Primer capitulo modificado para que se entienda mejor n.n
1. Chapter 1

**Culpen a los fic, tristes o en los que colocan mal a algun personaje (preferiblemente a naru-chan)  
**

**Pero a pesar de todo este fic tendra final feliz se los prometo  
**

**Personajes no mios de kishimoto  
**

***7**7*******7*************7***************7*********************7***************7****  
**

Los días eran brutales en ese instante, los recuerdos lo amenazaban golpeándolo fuertemente mientras intentaba despertar de ese horrible sueño.

Hinata, su Hinata aquella que lo había defendido declarándole su amor, aquella por la que había vuelto a la aldea al terminar la cuarta guerra ninja…aquella con la que pensaba tener una vida a su lado…se iba de su lado, a pesar que la tuviera en brazos podía sentir como su soplo de vida se marchaba.

-S…siempre t…t..te a…amare…naruto-kun—dejando de respirar, mientras dejaba a un pobre kitsune llorando por su suerte, reclamándose por no haber sido capaz de descubrir al espía que los había estado vigilando, aquel maldito que le había quitado a lo más preciado.

Los días pasaban, no tenía ánimos de nada, sentía como solo era un cuerpo sin alma, sin alegría…sus amigos estaban preocupados haciendo todo por animarlo, pero...sabían que la perdida de la dulce hyuga marcaria toda la vida al uzumaki.

Era tanta su depresión que ya ni siquiera el ramen podía comer, decidió salir un momento a coger algo de aire, mientras bajaba la mirada…esas miradas de odio volvían a estar presente, todos exceptos sus amigos, senseis y tsunade pensaban que la muerte de la heredera Hyuga había sido su culpa, la culpa del joven zorro.

-"Hinata…¿por qué no me llevaste contigo?"—sintiendo las lágrimas, ya no le importaba si lo volvían a golpear como cuando era un niño, después de todo le harían un favor…el ya no quería vivir

Fue entonces que recordo, tristemente como todo tuvo un desenlace faltal...

**Flash back**

El junto con Hinata se encontraban en una peligrosa misión, debian a como de lugar llevar a un importante personaje a su aldea, ciertos de ninjas intentaron impedirlo.

Hasta que por desgracia Konoha habia caido en una trampa aquel ninja importante solo se trataba de un problematico espia, que lo unico que deseaba era los secretos de byakugan.

Pero Naruto lo habia sospechado muy tarde, tuvo que verse involucrado en una pelea con un ninja de una aldea que gozaba con una alianza con konoha...pero no fue suficiente aquel bastardo viendo que su final estaba cerca no se iria solo...matando junto con el a la heredera Hyuga muy cerca de las puertas de la villa oculta entre las hojas

-Hinata...por favor...hablame...Hinata-Con lagrimas en sus ojos

**Fin flash back**

Sintió algo, un fuerte golpe mientras todo a sus pies se volvía oscuridad…oyó una risita, suave pero que golpeaba su alma como si de muchas rocas se trataban.

Una voz se apodero de todo el lugar que se volvia claramente oscuro como un abismo, mientras aquella voz exigia una peticion, demandaba una respuesta.

-¿Que deseas?-

-Quiero a Hinata...no me importa como, la quiero, quiero nuevamente ver su sonrisa, su sonrojo al acercarme...su dulce e inocente mirada.

-Deseo concedido…Naruto Uzumaki, te concedo el deseo...—¿El deseo de morir?, sonrió para sus adentros, si tuviera suerte volvería a ver a la hermosa dama de ojos aperlados, la dueña de su corazón.

Allí se encontraba ella, sola en aquella casa rentada…podía ver que en cualquier momento su dinero ni siquiera alcanzaría para pagarla, ni para alimentarse.

-"perdón bebe…creo que al final de cuentas seré una mala madre"—Tenia solo unos 19 años, seria madre soltera…si soltera, ya que el padre de su bebe solo la había querido por unos instantes, por solo unas cuantas noche

**"No me digas…ahora quieres que te cuide a ti y al bebe…¿crees que me importa?"**

Y el dolor aumento, cuando supo que estando con ella también estuvo con su mejor amiga, y con la cual decidió quedarse.

-Maldito…maldito seas Naruto Namizake-sintiendo sus lágrimas caer, apretando sus puños, ella por más odio que dijiera tenerlo seguia amando, lo amaba por que habia sido la unica idiota que pensaba que debajo de toda esa oscuridad habia alguien bueno, alguien que solo necesitaba que le digieran lo bueno del mundo...por eso no se nego cuando el la pidio en compromiso, no se nego cuando se la llevo a pesar que toda su familia se nego...

No se nego cuando el la reclamo como suya...

No se nego cuando en comenzo a cambiar...

Sintio sus lagrimas nuevamente caer, quizas ella solo habia sido una piedra en su camino, lo más sensato era seguir adelante, por ella y por el bebe, por que a pesar de todo ese niño no tendria la culpa y ella lo amaria, le daria todo el amor del mundo para que cuando sepa la verdad aquello no cambiase su forma de ver la vida.

**flash back**

Sola...el sentimiento se repartia por todo su cuerpo, sola...

Alli ella se encontraba totalmente sola, intento llamar al joven que ahora se encontraba besando a su mejor amiga, pero sabia que era claramente imposible, el la habia elegido sobre quien se suponia era su prometida.

Bajo la mirada derrotada, ya no habia sentido de seguir alli, ahora entendia el por que de su no alegria cuando le comento que estaba embarazada, entendia el por que de su legania..

-Adios...Naruto...-susurro al viento mientras sentia como su corazon se rompia

**Fin flash back**

En sus pensamientos se encontraba cuando sintió un tembló…no tan fuerte para alarmarse pero lo suficiente para que se sorprendiera, entonces lo noto…al causante de sus problemas, vistiendo extrañamente como si estuviera desorientado, abrió sus ojos…sus malditos y bastardos ojos azules como el cielo, y la miro…sorprendido como si hubiera visto un fantasma

-Hinata…Hinata, eres tu…-sonrió con alegría abrazándola casi infantilmente, mientras ella pensaba que era la primera vez que el la abrazaba…

-¡Qu…quítate!—Alejándolo—¿Ha que has venido?, ¿a recalcarme que soy un estorbo?,¿ a humillarme y a reírte de mí porque he decidido seguir con mi pequeño?

-y…yo no entiendo lo que dices…-susurro, sintiéndose mal…la primera vez que veía odio en los ojos de Hinata…y estaba dirigida a el

-Claro, claro…ahora tienes amnesia…¿claro ahora te las das de ninja eh?...¿un nuevo método para llevarte más mujeres a la cama?—apretando sus puños con la seria intención de golpearlo

-…-sintiendo las lágrimas caer—y…yo soy un ninja, Soy Naruto Uzumaki—

-"¿E...está llorando?"-penso mientras lo miraba sorprendida- Como si los ninjas existieran…-entonces algo la sorprendió, una que él hubiera dicho el apellido de su madre, y otra que inmediatamente hiciera unos símbolos extraños con sus dedos para luego…ver como creaba a tres iguales a él…

-Soy un ninja… ¿ahora me crees?—Hinata se sorprendió tanto, que no pudo evitar…desmayarse

Horas después despertó, sintiendo como la habían delicadamente llevado a la cama, y que esa persona se encontraba ahora mismo junto con ella preocupado…

Y lo pudo ver en sus ojos, esos ojos azules como el cielo, como el cielo verdadero con toques de inocencia y brillo especial…

-S…siento haberte tratado mal en un principio…Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga, y puedo apreciar que por sorprendente que sea tú no eres el Naruto de aquí, eres demasiado inocente como para serlo.

-….—abrazándola rápidamente en silencio mientras ella podía sentir las lágrimas en los ojos del joven

-El jamás me abrazo, ni lloro ante mi…y mucho menos podía hacer clones, o tener esos bigotes junto con una mirada tan hermosa…-sintiendo que ella también iba a llorar

-Te amo…Te amo Hinata…-

-Y él jamás me dijo un te amo…-llorando a su lado, sintiendo que era un angel, un Ángel que dios le mando para bien o para mal, pero sentía que aquel joven le traería alegrías a ella

***7**7*******7*************7***************7*********************7***************7******

**Espero que les guste n.n  
**

**Nos vemos en otro cap  
**

**no se asusten seguire con road to menma n.n  
**

**Bueno como veran lo modifique para que se entendiese, no le recomiendo a nadie eso de escribir tarde y subirlo pensando que esta bien, por que muchas veces la idea no se entiende (pero como el notebook no es mio y de mi madre)  
**

**Explicando un poco, Hinata en la dimersion de Naruto ha muerto, todo por culpa de una trampa  
**

**Naruto bastante dolido oye una extraña voz que le consedio un deseo, mandandolo a otro lugar en donde Hinata esta viva, pero pasandola muy mal por cierto Rubio.  
**

**Espero sinceramente que ahora se entienda, y si no pues para eso tambien estan los otros cap n.n, bueno ahora si me despido nos vemos nn  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Esta genial serie es unica y exclusivamente creada por el gran Kishimoto  
**

**Esta historia es para entretenerse, cualquier similitud con la realidad es mera coincidencia  
**

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

Naruto medito toda su vida en ese instante, pudo recordar como desde muy pequeño corría asustado intentando que los aldeanos no lo alcanzaran, desde pequeño el se preguntaba el por que los aldeanos lo odiaban tanto…

Y es por eso que el llego a un sueño, se esforzaría para que la gente lo admirase, para que la gente lo viese feliz…el seria un Hokage justo, y velaría por todos.

Pero entonces cuando oyó la confesión de Hinata se sintió…confundido, ¿preguntándose que había hecho para que lo amase? , entonces sonrió recordando todas las veces que ella lo había visto desde lejos, brindándole siempre su apoyo aunque no lo digiere.

Cuando la batalla por fin termino, y todo volvió a ser paz el joven sonrió recordando aquella confesión, notando a la dulce heredera nerviosa cuando el le vino a reclamar…una cita.

Y todo había sido color de rosas, mientras incluso Hiashi aceptaba y les brindaba su apoyo, y en todo ese tiempo el sintió que todo su esfuerzo se veía recompensando en ella, en una persona que lo amaba, y que jamás lo había visto como un monstro.

-Tu eres Naruto, y siempre serás Naruto—Sonriendo dulcemente mientras su tartamudeo de apoco desaparecía, claro que cuando estaban en la intimidad de la oscuridad, aquel tartamudeo aparecía pero siendo decorado por bellos gemidos

Por otra parte Hinata recordaba todo el dolor que había sufrido ante aquel hombre que para ella había sido el ser perfecto por muchos años.

Se sintió triste mientras vivía nuevamente la pesadilla en sueños solo que antes que cada pesadilla, podía verlo vestido de otra manera mientras la llamaba preocupado, sosteniéndola implorando que no lo dejara…

Y una voz que le decía…

"Si el te ama…pedirá encontrarte…ahora ha llegado la hora es necesario este viaje"—sin poder hacer otra cosa, se tenia que marchar…dejándolo a el solo y llorando.

Y aquel dulce joven…era reemplazado por un patán, que la dejaba abandonada por su mejor amiga.

Despertó asustada al sentir el despertador, debía ir a la matrona…entonces sintió un aroma en el aire, Ramen…

Se levanto con cuidado y entonces pudo apreciar a un joven de cabellera rubia preparando Ramen, uno para el y otro para ella…

-Es cierto…el es otro Naruto…-susurro

-Hinata-chan—volteándola a ver –Prepare algo de ramen, ¿comamos?—sonriéndole

-Claro…-Acompañándolo mientras lo observaba, eran iguales pero los gestos de quien la acompañaba ahora eran dulces y delicados, pero a su vez en sus ojos se reflejaba una gran tristeza

-Entonces…¿me podrías explicar sobre este mundo? –Pidió suavemente para no asustarla, mientras ella solo suspiraba suavemente.

-Aquí, bueno tu te llamas Naruto Namizake, eres hijo de unos empresarios muy famosos…Tus padres son muy buenos y amables, pero nadie sabe el por que resultaste ser un completo idiota, no en el sentido de despreocupado, más bien eres un…

-¿Arrogante, idiota, mujeriego y demás?—completo la frase Naruto cabizbajo para luego sorprenderse cuando sintió los brazos de la chica reconfortándolo

-Tranquilo Naru-chan…-sonriéndole—puedo apreciar que tu no eres como el…el odia el Ramen

-¿Como puede odiarlo?, es la mejor comida del universo—hablo más para ser reír a la joven que para defender a su alimento

Entonces Volvieron a hablar sobre temas triviales, mientras Naruto se sorprendía por la gente pequeña que se veía en aquella caja.

-¿Por que son pequeñas? , estarán bajo un…-con un kunai en mano

-Tranquilo Naru-chan, deja que te explique…-sonrió dulcemente mientras reía

Horas después cuando Hinata termino de explicarle algunas cosas a Naruto y se logro cambiar ropa, miro la hora, debía salir ya al hospital

-Te acompaño…-decidido, Hinata no pudo negarse mientras le explicaba que estaba apunto de llegar tarde—No hay problema…-y sin darle tiempo de hablar Hinata sintió como era elevada, estaba en los brazos del joven el cual saltaba por los techos mientras ella sentía su corazón latir…tan fuerte como el de una colegiala—Espera un momento…¿en donde es?—riendo algo nervioso

Después de unas cuantas indicaciones Naruto se sorprendió aquella instalación era mucho mejor que la de Konoha, mientras miraba todo sorprendido, Hinata noto que la gente no parecía reconocer a Naruto por lo que sonrió...no quería que su nuevo amigo sufriera a causa de su otro yo.

Entonces Naruto aun sorprendido fue arrastrado a una de las salas, entonces este noto a una Ino la cual vestía de enfermera, hablando con un extraño aparato.

-Tranquilo Sai, no necesitas de tus libros de autoayuda para que me cuides la florería, hoy saldré temprano…no llames a los clientes penes pequeños por favor—sintiendo la puerta abrirse—Hola Hinata-chan, has llegado temprano y eso que decían hoy que había un gran trafico…-notando por quien venia acompañado la chica—¡Naruto!—levantándose de la silla—No voy a permitir que insultes nuevamente a Hinata y menos en su estado…-antes que pudiera armar un escandalo fue interrumpida por Hinata—¿Que ocurre? , deja que lo ponga en su lugar

-I...ino-chan, el no es Naruto…bueno si lo es pero…no se como decírtelo—

-D...disculpa Ino, pero yo no soy ese idiota del que tanto tu como yo queremos golpear, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, soy un ninja…-cuando estuvo apunto de decir que seria el próximo Hokage, Ino suspiro pensando que su amiga estaba totalmente enamorada de un idiota pero entonces noto ciertas pequeñas cosas que no eran iguales a ese narcisista, una esos bigotes graciosos y tiernos, dos su ropa y tres que parecía asustado ante ella

-Un ninja…haber sorpréndeme—finalizo ino

Luego de que Ino se sorprendiera, y Hinata volviera a enmudecer…la chica comprendió que era uno de esos casos extraños que sucedían muy…bueno como un viejo amigo diría, es muy problemático de explicar.

-Etto…¿que hacemos aquí dettebayo?

-¿Acaso Hinata-chan no te lo dijo?, Ella esta embarazada tiene alrededor de dos meses y ahora veremos los avances de su bebe

-¿E…embarazada?—sintiendo como la sangre se le subía a la cabeza y sus ojos adquirían la expresión de dos platos

- …-sonrojada pero riendo por aquella manera de actuar

- "Y ese idiota que se supone que es yo, la abandono a su suerte…"—tomándole ambas manos a la Hyuga- Hinata, mientras este aquí no te preocupes yo te cuidare a ti y aquel bebe que llevas en tu vientre

-N...no te preocupes…digo no es tu responsabilidad—

-Si lo es, por que el padre de ese bebe es ese idiota que se supone soy yo, y por ende ese bebe es como si fuera mío, por eso te diré que tu no estarás sola dettebayo

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

**Bueno aqui esta el segundo cap de este nuevo proyecto, como veran la vida de ambos es dificil, aunque aquel extraño sueño que acosa a hinata AU...tendra algo que ver en todo esto?  
**

**anonime, espero que ahora si se entienda  
**

**Guest, xD lo se...pero suelo hacer los cap de inicio cortitos gomenasai , aqui les traigo la actualizacion espero que algunas preguntas se vean contestadas  
**

**moonlight, arigato y aqui te lo traigo nn  
**

**EyesGray-sama, jiji gracias aqui lo traigo espero que te guste ^^...pues sinceramente esta idea se me ocurrio despues de leerme casi todos los fic naruhina incluyendo los tristes y me dije "Haremos algo que comience triste pero terminara bien" digamos que es una revancha nnU**

**brenda, a mi igual...pero no te preocupes todo tiene un por que ^^  
**

**Rocio Hyuga, Gracias ^^ espero que este cap te guste...no te preocupes no dejare Road to Menma, primero actualizo road to menma y despues este jiji**

**Noelialuna, pues Naruto aun no sabe con quien el Naruto AU engaña a Hinata AU, pero al parecer nuestro querido Naruchan quiere ayudar a Hinata AU, y yo creo que Naruto AU reaccionara muy mal...pero bueno no tanto como Naruto despues de todo naruchan defendera sin duda a Hinata sea cual sea su dimension ^^  
**

**Y bueno con este cap me despido ^^ gracias por leerme  
**

**no se olviden de visitar Road to menma ^^  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Esta genial serie es unica y exclusivamente creada por el gran Kishimoto  
**

**Esta historia es para entretenerse, cualquier similitud con la realidad es mera coincidencia  
**

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

Ino sorprendida miraba a la pareja, aquel Naruto era todo un caballero…aunque debíamos admitir también que era un verdadero idiota, pero por otra parte estaba feliz de ver que su amiga volvía a sonreír.

-Roguemos que el bebe salga como Hinata-chan—riendo

-Será muy lindo, como Hinata-chan…-sonrió el chico, mientras sonrojada Hinata aceptaba los cumplidos.

Rápidamente Ino prosiguió a realizar los debidos chequeos, Naruto sorprendido miraba a aquel ser pequeñito en la pantalla, aquel ser era su Hijo…bueno quizás el no había participado en el acto carnal, pero lo cuidaría.

**-Mocoso…¿sabes que esta no es tu dimensión verdad?—**Pero Naruto lo ignoro, por una primera vez quería ser egoísta y quedarse allí, donde podía ver nuevamente a la dulce Hinata, en donde el corregiría todo y cada uno de sus malos ratos.

-Bien se ve que tu embarazo va bien, aunque querida intenta no pensar en cosas que te alteren mucho…-Naruto oía atentamente mientras usaba aquella maquina para pasarla por su estomago, quizás y tenia suerte podía ver a su huésped

-"Es un idiota"—Pensó Ino con una gotita mientras se preguntaba si aquel Naruto podía ayudar a su amiga

Por otra parte en una de las más importantes empresas del país se encontraba un joven empresario sus ojos azules eran fríos y calculadores, un perfecto rostro sin ningún tipo de imperfección.

Miro una de las revistas de modo, donde se hablaba de su extraña relación con la ex –heredera Hyuga.

-Bah basura, me dejo de interesar desde que perdió toda la gracia—Y por gracia se refería a todo el dinero que la empresa Hyuga podía darle.

En ese instante la puerta se abrió revelando a una hermosa chica de cabellera rosa corta, con un traje algo provocador, era la fiel secretaria del namizake…y a su vez la amante

-"La hyuga se volvió un tropiezo, mira que querer hacerme cambiar de idea con su bebe…quizás cuan cuantos se ha metido…" Hola preciosa…¿lista para la cita?-susurrándole a su chica

Naruto acompaño a Hinata a realizar las compras, sonrojado se negó a que ella comprase cosas para el…por suerte siempre llevaba algo de monedas con el, monedas que brillaban mucho debido a que eran de oro.

Inmediatamente Hinata le indico que no debía pasearse con ellas por la calle, cualquier delincuente podía intentar asaltarlos.

-Soy un ninja conmigo no te preocupes—sonriéndole zorrunamente

-De todas maneras, ven…vamos a ver si podemos cambiarlas—sonriéndole

Naruto se sentía como esos millonarios que tenían tanto dinero que no sabia como gastarlo, pero cambio su expresión por una de felicidad…el tendría una familia por ende gastaría todo su dinero en ellos

-Tendrá una polera que diga "Yo amo el ramen"—sonriendo por su pensamiento mientras Hinata lo observaba riendo suavemente como una niña—Ven Hinata-chan te invito a comer—sonriendo mientras le tomaba la mano y con la otra tomaba las bolsas con las compras

Hinata estaba sorprendida, hace mucho que no iba a un restaurante tan lujoso, desde que había peleado con su padre por culpa del Namizake…pero ahora era Naruto Uzumaki quien la llevaba y la trataba de una manera atenta y jovial.

-"Esto…es como un sueño"—Sonriendo encantadoramente

Cerca de allí en unas cuantas mesas se encontraba el Namizake con un vaso de vino halagando a la chica a su lado.

-¿Te dijo que estaba embarazada?, seguramente fue una tetra para que te quedaras con ella—comiendo

-Sin duda alg…-de momento se cayo notando a la Hyuga mientras iba acompañada con un chico rubio, no podía verle la cara debido a que le daba la espalda

-Yo no soy muy bueno con las etiquetas Hinata-chan, tu padre muchas veces me mandaba a comer afuera después de que se volviera una pelea de comida—Hablo apenado

- ¿Pero oto-san te quería?—maravillada por los relatos que le otorgaba el joven de aquel otro mundo

-Si tanto que decidió mantenerme con vida pero me amenazaba con la castración dettebayo—

Hinata estaba apunto de decir algo cuando oyó unos pasos acercarse a ellos, lo único que vio Naruto fue como la expresión de la chica denotaba enfado.

-Vaya, al parecer te has olvidado muy rápido de mi, brindemos por el desafortunado que cargara con un bebe que no es suyo… ¿por que supongo que le estas diciendo que ese bebe es suyo o me equivoco?

-Al parecer realmente no querías tanto a Naruto, verdad Hinata?—aquella voz el uzumaki la reconoció pero estaba tan enfadado por el comentario anterior que se levanto encarando así a los presente…los cuales rápidamente abrieron sus ojos por la sorpresa

-¡cierra tu pestilente boca, copia barata de mi!, ¡Me alegro mucho que Hinata-chan se olvide de ti, por que tu no volverás a saber más de ella!...y otra cosa ese hijo no es tuyo es mío…-golpeando en pleno rostro a ese otro rubio, aguantando las ganas de lanzarle un ressegan por el culo—Eso es por haber humillado a esta hermosa chica…-viendo a Sakura la cual estaba perpleja—Y en cuanto a ti, eres igual que ese bastardo, engañando a tu mejor amiga solo por un maldito hombre que no vale nada…los veré en el infierno y si no, hare sus vidas un verdadero infierno—con unos ojos carmesí que solo reflejaban odio hacía ellos.

-N…Naruto-kun…-abrazándolo—p…por favor vamos—pidió la dulce chica, conmocionada por ser defendida

-Vamos…-volteándola a ver con unos hermosos ojos azules—perdóname, pensé que al ser cinco estrella seria de muy buena categoría, pero ya veo que me equivoque…te invito a comer Ramen…-sonriéndole

Aquel joven Namizake había llegado a su departamento, estaba sorprendido mientras Sakura intentaba limpiarle la sangre que caia de su nariz, el golpe había sido tan fuerte que lo había mandando con mesas y sillas a una pared rompiéndola, al igual que su nariz.

-¿Tienes un gemelo?—Aun perpleja por lo que vio

-Es hora de hacer una visita a mis padres-fue lo único que pudo decir, mientras maldecía por lo bajo…aquel chico junto con la Hyuga se habían marchado dejando que el tuviera que pagar por los daños del restaurante

Ino saltaba de alegría abrazando a su novio, mientras Sai pensaba que uno de sus libros argumentaba que el macho siempre protegería a su hembra y más aun si estaba apunto de darle una camada.

-Ya te lo dije no somos animales, dettebayo—argumento algo nervioso y sonrojado por los gritos de emoción de Ino.

Se los habían encontrado mientras salían del restaurante aprovechando que todos seguían sorprendidos por el espectáculo de su fuerza, cuando un auto paro cerca de ellos…Ino sonreía mientras los invitaba a pasar.

No tuvieron más opción que explicar lo que sucedía, y era por eso que ino parecía demasiado feliz.

-¡Me hubiera gustado ver la cara de esa frentona!, ¿dime le rompiste la nariz?

-Claro, y también de paso me lleve unas cuantas sillas, mesas y la pared—sonriendo—pero espero que aprenda de una vez que Hinata-chan no esta sola

-G…gracias por defenderme—susurro, sonrojada mientras miraba el suelo

-…-levantando suavemente el rostro de la joven mientras la tomaba por la barbilla—No es nada, eres la chica que me gusta…y por ende siempre te defenderé, aun más mientras ese bebe esta en tu vientre dettebayo…

-…-dándole un beso en la mejilla—Mi héroe

-…-riendo sonrojado mientras sonreía de una manera alegre

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

**Como verán narutoAU es todo lo opuesto a Naruto, pero Naruto lo castigara en el nombre de la luna...bueno no tan asi xD  
**

**brenda109706, Arigato ^^...sin duda naruto se ganara todos los reinos por este cap jiji**

**Hitomi Akera, Ganas no le faltaban pero el sabe que no seria bueno actuar de esa manera, pero ya tuvieron su primer encuentro...y chan revele quien era la traidora...bueno como todos parecian saber que era sakura pues opte por ella xD**

**kinjutsu, arigato espero que te guste el tercero y te invito a leer road to menma ^^  
**

**pao20, siempre mantendra sus promesas, eso es lo que admiro de leer, y sin duda todo el dolor que vivio en su dimension intentara olvidarlo regalandole sonrisas a esta hinata AU, y si a mi tambien me dio rabia lo que hizo ese naruAU, pero ya pagara**

**Nikita, le rompio la nariz, algo es algo...pensaba colocar a menma pero como en mi otro fic lo aman no quise que lo odiaran jiji...y bueno espero que este cap nuevo te guste  
**

**EyesGray-sama, Gracias aqui tienes conti ^^, y a mi tambien me cayo bien jii, actuando responsablemente pero aun siendo infantil...jiji sin duda seran una mezcla explosiva**

**Y bien gracias por sus comentarios nos vemos en otro cap ^^  
**

**no olviden pasar por Road to mernma ^^  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Esta genial serie es unica y exclusivamente creada por el gran Kishimoto  
**

**Esta historia es para entretenerse, cualquier similitud con la realidad es mera coincidencia  
**

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

-seguro que no eres un animal?- comento el joven pintor- es que la verdad actúas posesivamente -sonriendo tranquilamente—

-Seguro que no soy un animal...p...pus tengo que defender a Hinata-chan, ¡ese tipo la estaba insultando!-le contesto Naruto

-si claro lo que digas-

-Vamos Sai-kun, además hay que celebrar que le diera su merecido a ese malvado-apretando sus puños, Ino pensó que le sacaría en cara ese encuentro a Sakura

-si tú lo dices- sin mucho interés-

-...y pasando a otro punto...sai-con aura algo oscura- Que te dije de no llamar a los clientes penes pequeños?-con una venita en la frente

-Ino aquí y en mi mundo da miedo-hablo naruto colocándose detrás de hinata-vaya hay cosas que no cambian al parecer-

-T..tranquila Ino-chan, además sabemos que Sai-kun solo lo dice en broma-

-...-viendo a Naruto-ahora se por qué eres diferente al ogro...tienes el pene pequeño-sonriendo despreocupado Sai, mientras sentía como Naruto le daba un coscacho

-N..naru-chan-con una gotita en la cabeza

-Eso reafirma mi postura-sonriendo

-Hay sai-kun tu manera de amistad es muy extraña-susurro ino

Mientras Naruto intentaba no matar a ese otro Sai, Hinata por un momento pensó que todo le resultaba agradable, tener una conversación aunque extraña, le daba algo de paz al verse reunida ante ellos sin el temor de que su "Prometido" se enfadase.

Naruto fue el encargado de despedir a la pareja, mientras pensaba que hacían una pareja realmente extraña, ino alegre y divertida…y Sai…un ser oscuro de otro planeta.

Simplemente suspiro mientras iba con su linda chica, deleitándose por su alegría, sin duda estaba feliz y…Naruto Uzumaki Ama verla feliz.

Mientras tanto Minato y Kushiha suspiraban, ambos revisando las cuentas, todas cuentas que superaban el millón de dólares, no entendían como su hijo pudiera salir verdaderamente problemático.

-Debemos darle una lección, no puedo creer que haya salido tan distintos a nosotros ttebane—molesta

-Tienes razón, Kushiha hemos perdonado muchas cosas a nuestro hijo, pero no puedo pensar en que podríamos decirle…-mientras intentaba pensar, habían decidido tomar unas vacaciones para poder pensar en que castigo le darían al Namizake, cuando las puertas de su casa se vieron rápidamente abiertas a la fuerza.

-¿En donde se supone que están los criados en esta casa? –

-Ellos son personas, también merecen días libres

-¡Me vale!, ahora explíquenme porque yo no sabía que tenía un hermano gemelo-tanto Kushina Como Minato se sorprendieron, pero no digieron nada respecto a ello

-Tu no reclames nada, tu más bien deberías corregir tu vida, mira que siempre debemos ser quienes pagan tus deudas, nos crees banco?—

-son mis padres ustedes son responsables de mi no?-comento el joven-

-ya no eres un niño pequeño que necesite cuidado las 24 horas del día eres un hombre o eso se su pone que eres pro que la verdad si sigues como vas voy a hacer que ya no te puedan medir el aceite -comento enojado su padre-

-Nos has decepcionado mucho Naruto, y lo hemos pensado tu padre y yo...no creemos que estes listo para dirigir la empresa-finalizo su madre

-QUE?!...QUE MALDITA MOSCA LES PICO...YO ESTOY SUFIENTEMENTE CLALIFICADO Y LISTO PARA DIRIJIR ESTA EMPRESA!—

Kushiha miro a su esposo, notando un brillo extraño en ellos, como si tramase algo.

-No lo estás, ni siquiera puedes mantenerte solo y sin nosotros, es cierto que tienes un departamento pero no eres tu quien lo paga, además como tú mismo lo has dicho tenías un gemelo que por motivos superiores a nosotros estuvo viviendo en otra parte, y si tu no estás listo para tomar mi lugar entonces enfocare toda mi atención y toda la empresa en tu otro hermano—

-ni se te ocurra hacer eso maldito viejo-sentencio—

-¡¿CREES QUE ESA AMENAZA ME HARA RETROCEDER?!-completamente enfadado por el comportamiento de su hijo, un hijo que desconocía completamente- Óyeme bien Naruto, en vista que no has acatado nada, te diré lo siguiente serás un trabajador más en la empresa y no el heredero, si quieres la empresa gánatelo, y otra cosa más no aceptare que robes el dinero para gastarlo con tu noviecita si quieres dinero gánatelo!

-eres un MALDITO VIEJO VERDE!...COMO SI TU NO TE HUVIERAS ATRAGANTADO CON DINERO DE OTROS PARA SALIR CON MI MADRE!—

-¡Eso es mentira!-hablo la mujer defendiendo a su amado esposo-Tu padre siempre ganaba su dinero para invitarme a salir, el jamás robo o uso a otros como lo haces tu...no eres el hijo que yo crie...-comenzando a llorar- Eres terrible, hemos soportado todo incluso que nos robaras pero no te perdonaremos más cosas naruto es momento que por una vez entiendas que no todo es dinero o la buena vida, debes asumir tus responsabilidades como también las consecuencias

Mientras tanto ellos hablaban, un auto se acercaba rápidamente a toda velocidad a la casa de los padres Namizake, en su interior iba Naruto y Hinata, mientras el más preocupado era Naruto.

-Tranquilo Naru-chan, Son guardaespaldas de tus...buenos de los padres del otro naruto, seguramente ellos ya fueron notificados por ese otro de tu presencia—

-ustedes son unos malditos!-Aquel grito fue lanzado justo en el momento que las puertas de la mansion se abrian, alli tanto Kushiha como Minato sorprendidos miraban a quienes entraban

-"Es sorprendente...Es igual a mi hijo...pero su mirada, su mirada de alguien que sabe el valor de las perdidas"-Kushiha sintio su corazón latir, mientras sorprendiendo a todos se lanzo a los brazos de ese otro hijo con tanto cariño que provoco que aquel ninja quedase estatico

-"E..ellos estan vi...vivos..."-sintiendo unas dulces y pequeñas lagrimas caer de sus ojos- ¿M...mamá?

-¡Ella no es tu madre!, es mia-Gruño el Namizake molesto, mientras Minato no podia creerlo, realmente ese otro chico era identico a Naruto Namizake, lo de los gemelos habia sido solo un invento para ver si la actitud de Naruto cambiaba...pero al final termino sorprendido de que la mentira fuese verdad.

-No...Ella tambien es su madre...-finalizo el Namizake mayor

-Padre, Madre...imitacion barata de mi...-tomando la mano de una sonrojada Hinata- Ella es Hinatachan mi novia...-sonriendo- "Siempre tuve tantas ganas de decirle a ellos que hinata-chan es el amor de mi vida"

-¿Tu novia?, por favor si solo hace unos meses se estuvo revorcando conmigo-Sintiendo otro combo en la cara pero esta vez fue solo como una advertencia, entonces sorprendido lo supo...no se habia dañado con las sillas, mesas o pared solo por que aquel individuo parecido a el, se habia contenido

-Más te vale que no vuelvas a faltarle el respeto a mi novia, y madre de MI hijo o hija-Desafiante

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

**Gomenasai la demora pero eso de las clases de dibujos son traumantes  
**

**y mas cuando tienes historias que pensar  
**

**Road to Menma no lo he subido aun por que el cap que estoy haciendo es uno largo n.n, asi que espero que les guste cmo va quedando desu  
**

**Bueno aqui les traigo otro cap de este, Naruto Uzumaki feliz ve a sus padres vivos, Naruto Namizake esta fastidiado  
**

**luly, yo tambien quiero un heroe asi...no se por que cada vez que escribo a Naru-chan me imagino a Cosmo..xD  
**

**Yanu-chan, espero que este cap te guste n.n..el tan reencuentro de la nueva familia Namizake**

**brenda, Sai es un encanto xD...e ino, pues hay que hacer a Hinata con aliadas e Ino vale por muchas xD, pues yo creo que es complicado ese Naruto por que lo tiene todo  
**

**Noelialuna, no te defraudare, prometo que todos los malos sufriran, y que Naruchan con Hina-chan seran muy felices nn, bueno aqui tal parece que Naruto Namizake mostro sus garras  
**

**pao20, Si aparecera Sasuke...y se me ocurre una buena idea para colocarlo en el fic jiji, pues Inochan es mi adoracion junto con Hinata, yo no le tengo bronca a Sakura pero necesitaba de alguien que hiciera de aman**te

**EyesGray-sama, Arigato, espero que ese amor dure en el tiempo n.n**

**Gothic-hinata, jiji es que yo me imagino que Naru-chan haria eso xD, pues es muy simple la respuesta...A mi la cabeza de pollo se le olvido que se dañaria aun mas si se pegaba encontra de todo eso..jeje **

**miminix. gomen si la bomba exploto...pero ya traje otro cap n.n..jiji, bueno como digo este fic tendra final feliz nn**

** nn aqui lo tienes**

** . Bueno algo asi tenia que decir despues de todo le llego un hermano gemelo de la nada xD, arigato por tu comentario nn**

**hizuki uzumaki, Humillado estara..despues de todo lo que hace no s de hombres**

**JaneSharpi, Gracias n.n aqui esta disfrutalo nn**

**Bueno a todos gracias por sus comentarios**

**nos vemos en Road To Menma nn!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ojala Fuese mio Naruto, pero no lo es es del gran Kishimoto ^^  
**

**Fic creado meramente para entrenter al lector ^^  
**

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

Minato sentado en su oficina repasaba mentalmente los sucesos vividos aquel día, su hermosa esposa sin duda alguna seguía sorprendida.

Ante ellos se encontraba la viva imagen de su hijo, solamente que este portaba una mirada tan noble e ingenua que les dio ganas de abrazarla como si se tratase de un tierno zorrito de peluche.

Y sin duda que su esposa disfruto de abrazarlo, mientras lo colmaba de besos y abrazos que solo una madre pudiera otorgar.

Entonces fue consiente de su otro hijo el cual estaba furioso, mientras soltaba pestes al darse cuenta que quien había sido su prometida se encontrase ahora con aquel joven.

Y más lo sorprendió ver como aquel otro Naruto lo golpeaba mientras le recalcaba que el era el padre del bebe que Hinata llevaba en su vientre, y nadie absolutamente ninguna fuerza lo separaría del lado de la hermosa chica.

Y por primera vez en esos años, sonrió por que vio al hijo que el y kushina hubieran deseado tener, a un joven que no se cegaba por las riquezas que pudiera tener, que veía todo con un corazón noble y siempre velaba por los demás.

-Bienvenido a casa hijo—susurro, con una sonrisa mientras le intrigaba aun más aquel personaje que una vez solos sin el problemático de su otro hijo, se presento como Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto miraba el pasaje que se revelaba ante el, mientras el auto avanzaba con cuidado. Estaba feliz aun por haber abrazado a sus padres que seguían siendo iguales a su dimensión, sonrió aun mas mientras sintió de nuevo aquel calor que podía llamar familia, pero todo lo había arruinado aquel que se osaba llamar como el. Ese idiota, debía aprender modales nadie lastimaría nuevamente a Hinata ni siquiera el mismo.

-¿En que piensas Naruto-kun?—Con una tímida sonrisa lo vio recordando que la había defendido nuevamente mientras hablaba con quienes se suponían eran sus padres, diciéndole que respondería por ella y su hijo, y sin saber por que…su corazón volvió a latir sintiéndose como una colegiala enamorada.

-En que es una alegría ver que mis padres en esta dimensión estén con vida—sonriéndole genuinamente mientras la miraba, sin duda unos meses mas su vientre se notaria abultado y el seria el hombre mas feliz de la tierra.

Ino se encontraba saliendo del baño después de unos excitantes ejercicios matutinos, estiro sus brazos recordando que su buena amiga se encontraba muy feliz con aquel Naruto que pareció caer del cielo.

-Mientras mas tonto es mas lindo y bueno se vuelve—recordando aquel Uzumaki—siendo ninja le pateara el trasero al otro—sonrió satisfecha cuando su celular sonó, recibió un mensaje y se puso pálida—Demonios, olvide a Menma

-Si que las has hecho, preciosa—Sai apareció detrás de ino, completamente desnudo abrazándola recordando como su novia había sido capaz de llamar a Menma enfadada, gritándole que el idiota de su hermano había dejado a Hinata embarazada y no pensaba responder—Y el que se hacia ilusiones de conquistar a Hinata

-Creo que tendré que explicarle la situación antes que aparezca ante Hinata y el Ninja—

Mientras tanto Kushina tatareaba una canción muy feliz, sin duda pensaba que de alguna manera Dios la había bendecido al oír sus rezos, ella quería que Naruto Namizake entendiese el mal camino que estaba tomando, y apareció un hijo perdido lo opuesto a su hijo verdadero, que sin duda le ayudaría a darle una gran lección al idiota de su hijo.

-Vaya, sabia que te alegraría mi llegada honorable madre—entonces noto algo, a su otro hijo un año mayor que Naruto Namizake, el era Menma lo único diferente era aquel caballero de color negro pero sus ojos lo hacían un digno hombre Namizake, el había renunciado a su puesto como heredero después de descubrir que su gran amor estaba enamorado de otro, el nunca quiso hablar del tema mientras se dedico a viajar alrededor del mundo enviando regalos y postales.

-Hijo…-se sintió doblemente feliz, mientras sentía que la familia se volvía a unir mientras lo abrazaba—Han pasado tantas cosas, ven serviré ramen para que hablemos

Por más que coloco una carita de zorrito abandonado esa tarde se tuvo que quedar en casa debido a que Hinata había ido a realizar unas diligencias, quiso acompañarla pero ella lo combatió con una hermosa sonrisa y una promesa de ramen casero para cenar…termino aceptando los términos mientras se quedaba allí tristemente esperando a la dueña de su corazón

-Puedo sorprenderla cocinando algo, si que listo soy por eso me amo—declaro con una gran sonrisa mientras se dedicaba a ir a la cocina

Sin creer en lo dicho por boca de su madre, Menma quiso ir y verlo con sus propios hermosos ojos, y entonces lo noto…

Gracias a la llave que muchos años atrás ino le dio por si "Hinata se daba cuenta de que Naruto era una basura", entro mientras sentía el aroma de algo quemarse, a parte claro de la comida. Entonces con una gotita vio a su hermano menor con un delantal rosa el cual tenia muchos tipos de manchas de dudosa procedencia en ella, un tostador incendiándose y toda la cocina hecha un desastre.

-Yo solo quería hacer algo de jugo—lloriqueaba mientras intentaba apagar el incendio al no haber sabido para que servían aquellos objetos termino usando la tostadora como una muy creativa fuente para echar el jugo que se encontraba demasiado helada para ser probada…resultado, toda la cocina un caos.

Oyó una risas burlescas a su lado, entonces giro ante una versión suya un año mayor con el cabello como el dobe de sasuke, mientras lo apuntaba y se reia.

-Si, ahora le creo a mi madre tu no eres el ogro de mi hermano…eres un chibi-baka—Naruto se enfado indignado apunto de decir un rosario de "Hermosas palabras", cuando aquel otro joven se acerco tomando una escoba—Sera mejor limpiar y arreglar este desastre, y prométeme que jamás intentaras entrar a la cocina a menos que sea para comer

No dijo nada más mientras colaboraba en limpiar, el si sabia cocinar…solo que la tecnología lo desespero y supero.

Hinata sonrió, sin duda aquella noche cuando llegaron de la mansión Namizake aquel hermoso ninja le explico su vida, lo dura que había sido y el por que adoraba el recibimiento de aquellos padres.

-Estoy segura que aunque no sea de esta dimensión, le alegrara volverlo a ver—Hace años que Sasuke no le hablaba a quien fue su mejor amigo, todo debido a cierta peli rosa, los celos habían terminado con una hermosa amistad que había comenzado desde niños—Ahora que lo recuerdo…el no era así…-susurro, pero también sabia que la gente cambiaba, dolorosamente cambiaba.

-¿Hinata?, es cierto lo que me acabas de decir…-Pero a pesar de todo Sasuke Uchiha deseaba volver a retomar la vieja amistad que tuvo con cierto rubio, por que para el, el fue un hermano la única familia que le quedaba pero después de lo ocurrido con Sakura la amistad se quebró y cada uno se fue por su lado—¿El quiere volver a verme?

Llegaron a paso lento mientras Ino suspiraba, maldiciendo la rapidez de los Namizake, rápidos para escapar de clases, de las fan y de Ino…

-Quizás este en casa de Hinata, después de todo yo le di la llave…-al momento de llegar noto como Hinata y Sasuke caminaban alegremente conversando dirigiéndose a la casa de la primera, entonces Ino sonrió…entendiendo la intención de la pelinegro.

Al llegar a casa lo que vieron fue épico, Naruto y Menma cantando karaokes mientras parecía una reunión de viejos hermanos que retomaban su hermandad jurándose amor eterno bajo las estrellas.

-¡¿Teme?!—el ojiazul volteo a ver a los recién llegado encontrándose con Sasuke sonrió al ver a su amigo y olvidándose completo de que aquella no era su dimensión lo abrazo como si su hermano perdido había vuelto—¿Quieres cantar?, Menma lo hace horrible cada vez que canta oyó a los perros aullar

-Envidioso, sabes que ellos quieren imitar mi bella voz—Riendo mientras se echaba un gran tazón de ramen a la boca.

-Vaya…al parecer ese ninja si que tiene el don de unir a la gente…¿no lo crees Hinata-chan?—volteo a ver a la bella ojiblanco la cual miraba aquella escena sonriendo, mientras recordaba como Menma y Naruto se distanciaron ya que Hinata había elegido a Naruto, en ese momento Ino pensó que había sido una decisión estúpida, puesto que aquel Idiota habia abandonado a amistad con su amigo Sasuke, solo por que este ya no era "Suficiente Hombre" para mantener una relación con Sakura…todo por que Sasuke se había quedado solo, sin dinero ni familia.

Y Cuando Hinata le había comentado el engaño del rubio con Sakura, entendió otra parte…Sasuke se había distanciado por descubrir que su novia lo engañaba con su mejor amigo, El joven había pensando que cuando Naruto se había comprometido con Hinata todo cambiaria para bien, y el chico dejaría su vida de mal camino pero se había equivocado el rubio le había jugado con la misma moneda que el.

Pero entonces llega otro rubio, como caído del cielo para unir aquellos lazos rotos, para hacer que Hinata volviera a sonreír, para que Menma reconociera lo que era el amor de hermanos y para que Sasuke recobrara su amistad.

-"Ser ninja hace maravillas"—Pensó mentalmente Ino mientras sonreía quitándole el micrófono al trio—Cantan horrible, vean como una verdadera Diva lo hace

-Si tu cantas yo me pondré tapones en el odio—Comento Menma riendo, mientras oían la melodiosa risa de Hinata, a pesar de todo el podía soportar que ella estuviera enamorada de su hermano…si su hermano claro es aquel rubio Idiota de nombre Naruto Uzumaki.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

**Como ven en este cap quise representar los lazos que estuvieron rotos pero con la llegada de Naruto Uzumaki, todos ellos parecian volver a unirse.  
**

**Pues no pude resistirme y use a Menma jiji, como veran el se fue debido a que Hinata escogio a Naruto Namizake, pero ha vuelto despues de enterarse de lo ocurrido, y como pueden ver es maduro, despues de todo el rechazo inconciente de Hinata lo hizo madurar.  
**

**Y al parecer le encanto descrubir al Uzumaki, Por otra parte Sasuke en este fic aparte de no tener familia no tiene un estatus economico alto.  
**

**Al parecer a Naruto Namizake le interesa solo el dinero y su obsesion por Sakura sin importar a quien lastime.  
**

**Si me encanta Ino la encuentro una mujer tan genial e independiente, y pues Sai se me hace tan gracioso asi que los junte por que simplemente son adorables.  
**

**Bueno espero que este fic les agrade  
**

**Si habra MinaKushi despues de todo el descubrir a este nuevo integrante los hara volver a sus años de adolecentes para revivir las llamas de su amor jiji  
**

**Bueno hasta otro cap.  
**

**Y nos e olviden de pasar por Road To Menma donde Menma es nuestro amado pervertido que hara que Konoha quede literalmente bajo alerta Xd.  
**

**Y tambien les invito a ver Las desventuras de la familia namizake, el deseo de Naruto de tener una familia y el de Hinata de tener una familia feliz se ha cumplido del otro lado del espejo. Naruhina y MenmaHina  
**

**Gomen por no contestar vuestros reviews antes pero membrana, yo subo los fic antes de ir a trabajar xD, y a veces se me pasa parte de la historia gomenasai u.u  
**

**elyzmaki, Gracias espero que este cap sea de tu agrado ^^**

**Nikita, A mi tambien me hubieran sacado de casa sin derecho a nada xD  
**

**miminix, Como lo dije este fic no tendra un final triste, aunque quizas momentos tristes si, espero que este cap sea de vuestro agrado ^^  
**

**Noelialuna, Me encantan los personajes de Ino y Sai por eso en mis fic seran buenos aliados xD, aunque algo perversos con naruchan ijiji,...pues claro quien no aceptaria un ninja como hijo o yerno xD  
**

**pao20, Pues aqui Sasuke es el amigo traicionado, pero que sigue intetnando retomar los lazos con su antigua amistad, como puedes ver Naru-chan arreglara esos lazos rotos ^^**

**Gothic-hinata, Claro que se podnria a trabajar en la empresa, pero sin duda que antes ocacionara muchos lios pero claro que con ayuda de Menma eso quizas...se ponga peor xD, Ahora como veras Naruto Namizake y Sakura no solo traicionaron a Hinata tambien a Sasuke...asi que espero que este fic te siga agradando con estos lios xD**

**monzze hyuga, Claro gracias! eso mismo ahora hare n.n  
**

**EyesGray-sama, Gracias, ademas que puedo decir tus historias tambien me encantan *o*!**

**NarutoRinnegan117, Naruhina Forever!, gracias T/T en serio a mi me encantan ahcer fic de naru por que adoro las personalidades de sus personajes y la pareja que me encantan es el Naruhina jiji espero que este fic lo sigas leyendo y te invito a leer el de Road To Menma ^^**

**Natsuki-07, Espero que tus ansias se vean recompensadas aqui ^^...pues como vez naruchan y hina-chan no estaran solos con la llegada de dos personajes ams ^^  
**

**lindakennedy, Yo tambien siempre me quedaba con ese gusto de ..que hubiera pasado si el naru que conocemos llegase...-claro que esa sensacion me pasa cada vez que leo fic donde naru traiciona a hinata- asi que se me ocurrio esta historia ^^ espero que sigas leyendo que yo subire cap ansiosa ^^**

** .140, Gracias ^^ me encanta que les agrade mis historia por que me hacen feliz sus comentarios y criticas por que asi puedo mejroar como escritora ^^ y mi imaginacion se sube a las nuves**

**KyoriFire, Prometo que pasaran muchas muchas cosas nuevas, Gracias por el favorito ^^, te invito a leer mis otras historias y la que me llena de orgullo Road to Menma ^^**


	6. Mago Enmascarado

**Culpen a los fic, tristes o en los que colocan mal a algun personaje (preferiblemente a naru-chan)  
**

**Pero a pesar de todo este fic tendra final feliz se los prometo  
**

**Personajes no mios de kishimoto  
**

***7**7*******7*************7***************7**

Hinata se encontraba con una dulce sonrisa mientras preparaba algo refrescante para los muchachos que se encontraban cantando en el comedor.

Miro el techo un momento recordando años anteriores donde nunca había visto esos momentos, en primer se había sorprendido mucho cuando noto a Menma, la ultima vez que lo había visto el le aseguro que jamás volvería allí por que sentía que si se quedaba algo dentro de el se rompería, por eso decidió dejar la herencia a su Hermano menor y el…se fue alrededor a recorrer el mundo. Nunca supo la razón de aquella decisión pero se sintió un gran pesar por el joven después de todo renunciaba a su sueño, y fue justo en el momento en que se daba a conocer a los más cercanos el compromiso Namizake-Hyuga.

Menma jamás se llevo bien con Naruto Namizake, por eso no le sorprendió cuando lo vio tan feliz cantando junto con el joven ninja, después de todo aquel joven era capaz de alegrar a cualquier con su fantástica ingenuidad. Entonces Hinata suspiro feliz, por que en aquel joven veía a aquel Joven Namizake de su infancia, aquel…que no era el ogro que era ahora.

Sasuke embolso una sonrisa, mientras veía aquel comedor pequeño pero eso no importaba por que la calidez de la amistad reinaba, rio suavemente recordando como el cuando tenia a su familia y sus riquezas se había cegado por completo olvidando aquellos pequeños detalles que volvían a las personas grandes e inmateriales. Pero ahora que ya no tenía a su familia la tristeza lo consumía maldiciéndose por aquellos años en que no disfruto a su familia.

Y por esas razones, quizás no le guardo rencor al Namizake cuando se enterró que se revolcaba con su novia Sakura, después de todo el estaba ahora cegado por las riquezas por las mujeres, y ese…era peor que cualquier castigo Humano.

Pero…el que tenia allí cantando una canción de "felicidad", no era el estúpido sin corazón, estúpido era pero tenia corazón, demasiado para una persona normal…pero no pudo sentirse feliz cuando lo llamo Hermano.

-Teme, ¿que haces allí?, ven cantemos—le invito con una sonrisa, mientras Sasuke hacia lo posible para no hacer algo vergonzoso.

-O…¿no tienes pantalones uchiha?—Tanto Menma como Ino sonrieron de una manera malvada, de la misma manera falsa con la que Sai sonreía, sin duda era malvada ese gesto mientras sentía su orgullo aparecer.

-Chicos, les traigo aperitivos—Apareció la dulce Hinata con una sonrisa, mientras Sasuke la miraba hace meses que no sonreía de la misma manera que lo hacia en la preparatoria, sin duda dependiendo de que Naruto fuese, tenían el don de hacer sentir feliz o triste a Hinata.

-Hinata-chan muchas gracias, aunque nos distrajiste del objetivo—Comento Ino, la cual había estado esperando ansiosa el momento de oír cantar a Sasuke, el no cantaba mal pero costaba endemoniadamente mucho que el uchiha saliese a cantar.

-¿Hice algo malo?—pregunto inocentemente sin entender el por que Ino le decía aquello

-Nunca haces nada Malo Hinata-chan—Comentaron Naruto y Menma al mismo tiempo, mientras devoraban completamente los aperitivos que Hinata había preparado, sin duda si los había hecho ella eran manjares de los dioses

-Déjenme algo par de Idiotas—Rápidamente Sasuke salto, la fama de la cocina de Hinata era sorprendente, mientras Ino sonreía…quizás no había sido tan mala idea haber llamado a Menma, era hora de que la familia Namizake se reuniera.

Lo que había comenzado como un accidenten culinario, termino como una gran fiesta de karaoke, mientras Sai había llego trayendo algo de sake como recomendación de uno de las revistas de extrañas procedencia sobre sentimientos y amistad.

Hinata no toco en ningún momento el licor pero si sus otros compañeros, resultado Ino apenas hablaba sin reírse antes, mientras Sai decía cosas como "Sexo hasta sacarte el alcohol de la sangre", mientras que Menma y Naruto miraban a Sasuke llenándolo de preguntas sin sentidos que termino como siempre…Sasuke bufando mientras dejaba inconscientes a los borrachos hermanos Namizake.

-No te preocupes Hinata yo me llevare a Menma—Jalando a Menma el cual decía cosas como "Amo el ramen…me casare con el" y otras cosas que no entendía—Te encargo al Dobe

-Por favor tengan cuidado-sonriendo mientras veía a sus amigos marcharse, entonces se dirigió al comedor para limpiar cuando Naruto la abrazo por detrás—¿N...Naruto-kun?—Susurro algo nerviosa

-Ve a descansar, yo ordenare…-sonriéndole, todo rastro de borrachera había desaparecido,-las borracheras no me duran tanto dettebayo—comento alegre mientras la abrazaba más fuerte—Me divertí mucho hoy…

-Asumí que…sasuke-san seria también tu amigo en tu dimensión, y pensé que te alegraría mucho volverlo a ver

-Si…estoy muy feliz, y más por saber que soy más fuerte que el—comento con orgullo y soberbia mientras Hinata sonreía riendo suavemente—Me gusta cuando sonríes…tienes una sonrisa tan bonita…-susurro en su oído mientras Hinata se estremecía—Bien preciosa ve a descansar yo me pondré a limpiar dettebayo

Esa noche Hinata durmió nuevamente con una gran sonrisa mientras sentía como Naruto la abrazaba acariciando suavemente el vientre en donde pronto se notaria la nueva vida.

Al día siguiente Ino revisaba sus papeles, mientras se encontraba admirando detalladamente la revisión del embarazo de Hinata su puerta se abrió, revelando a la primera alumna de la gran doctora Tsunade, Sakura le dio un vistazo mientras se acercaba a ella.

-¿Que quieres?—comento fría con el ceño fruncida, habían sido amigas las mejores, pero jamás le iba a perdonar el hecho de haber engañado a Hinata de esa manera

-¿Aun no me perdonas?, por favor Ino sabes que tarde o temprano iba a pasar, nuestra atracción es inevitable—argumento la pelirosa mientras se daba cuenta de los papeles que Ino revisaba.

-Atracción pero no amor, has llegado muy bajo por el dinero Sakura, desde el momento en que descubriste que Sasuke ya no le quedaba nada mas que la ropa que tenia puesta lo traicionaste y con su mejor amigo…y no conforme con esa a pesar de que el ya estaba comprometido…volviste a traicionar a tu amiga…¿es que acaso no tienes vergüenza?

-El me ama a mi…-argumento en su defensa—Además no tengo la culpa de que sasuke me dejara de interesar, es lindo pero no tiene lo necesario para cuidar de una mujer

-Es honrado, a pesar de todo es trabajador y fiel a sus sentimientos, pero claro esas palabras tu no las entiendes…ahora por respeto a la que alguna vez fue nuestra amistad, vete por que no tengo paciencia de verte la cara—sin despegar la vista de sus informes

-Nos tendremos que ver las caras en el hospital

-Pero no tengo por que volver a tener una conversación normal contigo, Haruno—

-Lo que estas leyendo son los informes de embarazo de…-interrumpida rápidamente mientras ino tomaba los informes y se levantaba de su silla

-No te interesa, soy yo quien velara ese embarazo, y no te preocupes no pensamos separarte de aquel ogro…

-¿Quien es ese chico que se parece a Naruto?…no creo que sea menma el odia el rubio, pero no me extrañaría que se lo tiñera después de todo haría cualquier cosa para que Hinata se fijara en el...no me extrañaría que ese bebe fuese de…-sintió una fuerte bofetada mientras sorprendida miraba a la causante

- No dejare que hables así de mis amigos, en comparación tuya Hinata es fiel a sus sentimientos, al igual que Menma que respeta las decisiones…y no ese chico no es Menma es otro hijo Namizake…y futuro heredero de las compañías

-Bien queridos hijos estamos reunidos…-Minato comenzó a hablar después de ver sus tres hijos presentes en la oficina no pudo evitar reír al ver al Uzumaki algo inquieto como si no estuviera acostumbrado a las corbatas.

-Perdón pero…¿es necesario usar estas cosas?, son insoportables—Argumento, algo irritado después de todo el deseaba estar con Hinata pero su padre lo había mandado a llamar para una importante reunión, quiso protestar pero Hinata le aseguro que estaría acompañada de Ino la cual apenas saliera del hospital la iría a ver, para realizar cosas de chicas.

-¿Como pretendes que alguien sin clase este al mando del futuro de la compañía?—Naruto Namizake estaba molesto, intentando todas las formas posibles de molestar a aquel impostor para que se alejara de allí.

-Yo estoy a favor del uzumaki…estas corbatas son incomodas—Hablo Menma en la defensa de Naruto el cual sonrió, al saber que alguien estaba a favor y no del ogro.

-Son incomodas, pero lamentablemente estas son nuestras ropas de trabajo, pero no te preocupes apenas terminemos te prometo que te los podrás sacar—Dijo Minato con una gran sonrisa, mientras el joven kitsune terminaba derrotado—Como les iba diciendo estamos reunidos aquí debido a que, como lo han notado ustedes tienen un tercer Hermano que por motivos que aun no les diré se tuvo que esconder mientras adopto el apellido de su madre Uzumaki, ahora que están los tres reunidos es importante que tomen las riendas de este lugar…

-Pero padre yo renuncie…-argumento Menma

-Lo sé por eso la batalla se llevara acabo por tus otros hermanos, pero te necesitamos presente para que puedas enseñarle lo que sabes a Naru-chan—refiriéndose a Naruto Uzumaki—Después de todo no deseo que mi compañía termine como la tostadora

-¡¿Le contaste?!—grito avergonzado Naruto mientras intentaba ocultarse de la mirada sonriente de Minato, admiraba a su padre por ese motivo se sentía tan avergonzado por aquel pequeño desliz

-No pude evitarlo, además nunca me dijiste que no le contara a Papá—Entre risas menma se burlo de quien para el ahora era un hermano pequeño, todo aquello fue visto por el otro Namizake, con una mirada calculadora y enfadada…ese otro no se iba a robar a su familia.

-Mmm…-pensando, el no tenia ni la mas mínima idea sobre lo que hacían allí, pero recordó como su amigo le comentaba que no tenia trabajo…que tal si—¿Papá…hay vacante para un Teme?

Miro aquellos aparatos, que Menma les explicaba el como se llamaban y sus funciones, "Computadores que procesan toda la información", seguía algo desconfiado ¿Acaso no eran mejor los pergaminos?"

Se quedo en su escritorio, mientras sonreía sintiéndose como en el escritorio del Hokage, no pudo evitar imaginar que cada vez que Tsunade no lo veía el se sentaba allí en aquella gran silla mientras se sentía la persona mas poderosa y querida del mundo.

-Me pregunto como estará la vieja—susurro

-Si quieres podemos ir a visitarla al hospital, a pesar de que sea vieja sigue siendo importante allá…¿puedes creer que no represente sus 100 años?—Mientras tanto el y Naruto se reían por ello, sin duda si tsunade los oyera ahora serian hombres muertos.

Mientras tanto en la oficina de Naruto Namizake este se encontraba pensativo buscando una manera de sacar del camino al intruso, cuando las puertas fueron abiertas por Sakura. Después de su encuentro fugaz en donde solo reinaba la atracción y el poder, Sakura le comenzó a hablar sobre la información del embarazo de Hinata y sobre aquel nuevo integrante de la familia Namizake

-También lo creo, quizás ese bebe es solo de Menma y la muy estúpida me quiso hacer responsable a mi…-Acariciando el cabello de Sakura mientras ambos se burlaban de la suerte de Hinata.

Cuando oyeron pasos por lo que arreglándose la ropa salieron a ver, encontrando como Naruto abrazaba a Sasuke el cual le agradecía la oportunidad de trabajo.

-Nada de gracias teme, tu me comentaste que tu familia había tenido una empresa por lo que debes saber el funcionamiento de ellas mejor que yo así que pensé…sin duda será un buen trabajo para el teme…soy todo un genio—Idolatrándose

-Cuidado creo que al dobe se le subieron los humos a la cabeza—Burlándose

Sakura no pudo evitar una exclamación de asombro, hace años que no sabia nada de Sasuke y ahora verlo allí…mucho más guapo de lo que era antes, no pudo evitar recordar momentos en donde compartieron, en donde fueron novios…

-"Pero sin dinero no vales nada solo eres una cara bonita…una aventura"—Pensó Sakura, quizás no seria tan malo tener una aventura pequeña con aquel hombre…para recordar viejos años.

Para Naruto esas actividades eran aburridas, el prefería misiones, peleas…pero a pesar de todo se sintió feliz por convivir con su familia, aunque no entendiese nada sobre como dirigir una empresa.

-Veamos…Menma dijo que era fácil manejar un computador, veamos…-Logro prenderlo mientras se sentía lo bastante inteligente para la situación, intento escribir algo…pero el computador no soporto tanta inteligencia y exploto

-Es la primera vez que veo un computador suicidarse—Comento con una sonrisa burlesca Sasuke detrás de el varias admiradoras que se había ganado con solo haberse paseado por los pasillos.

-Hay hermanito tendremos que enseñarte tanto…y no creo que hayan tantas computadoras en el mundo como para soportarlo—Menma sucumbió a una risa escandalosa

-Esto es humillante dettebayo—Susurro por lo bajo, mirando con odio el aparato

Cuando la jornada de aprendizaje termino de una manera desastrosa e infantil, los tres chicos en una guerra campal de bolas de papel, decidieron salir para mostrarle más calles y lugares a Naruto Uzumaki.

-"Ahora que lo pienso, si me quedare aquí cuidando de Hinata-chan tengo que conseguir dinero, por ende debo aprender muy bien este modo de vida"—Uno de sus ojos noto cierto cartel donde la palabra que resaltaba era "Talento"—"Yo soy talentoso"—Pensó feliz para acercarse a leerlo mejor

Su cabeza iba trabajando a Full, el sin duda era un talento ya que realizaba proezas que en ese mundo eran totalmente difíciles de imaginar, si sin duda alguna seria una rápida y momentánea forma de conseguir dinero para ayudar a Hinata.

-Sabes…hace como media hora que no noto cierto papagayo hablando—Se paro en seco Sasuke

-Acabamos de perder a Naru-chan—Siguió Menma

Mientras tanto Naruto miraba sorprendido el lugar donde se llevaría acabo aquella prueba de talento, y por precaución decidió usar una mascara que le recordaba las mascaras Ambu, pero el usaba una de zorrito.

-Bien participante numero 177 es su turno—Había visto cosas realmente sorprendente y comenzó a dudar de si su acto seria tan bueno, pero entonces recordó a una feliz Hinata y decidió dar el siguiente paso—Nombre

-Naru…etto…Kurama—Cambio su nombre, mientras Kiuby gruñía por haberle robado la identidad sin su permiso.

-Bien señor Kurama ¿que es lo que puede hacer?—

Ino, Sai y Hinata hablaban trivialidades sentadas en un café mientras notaron a Sasuke y a Menma correr como si fueran escapando del mismo diablo

-Hey chicos…¿Que paso?—Pregunto Ino cuando oyeron la televisión del café, toda la gente se reunió sorprendida a ver

-N...naruto-kun—susurro sorprendida Hinata, después de todo esa "técnica" se la había mostrado a ella el primer día que se conocieron.

-Es sorprendente, en menos de un segundo después de un movimiento de manos, aquel joven misterioso catalogado como Kurama, ha sido capaz de llenar el lugar con clones suyos, todos aparecieron después del humo…es sin duda un gran talento, un gran mago—Hablaba la gente de la televisión, después de argumentar que el gran mago había desaparecido, después de haber sido avisado de su aceptación para participar.

***7**7*******7*************7***************7**

**Nuevo cap algo mas largo xD.  
**

**Como veran Naruto ha decidido aprovecharse de su talento, como creen que le ira? xD  
**

**Sakura al parecer intenta algo...pero que sera?  
**

**Y Naruto Namizake intentando buscar la forma de eliminar a Naru-chan  
**

**Bellrose Jewel, Si Menma apareció y será para rato jiji, Si yo pensé que seria mejor que dos Narus quisieran con Hinata y dejar a Sasuke como el amigo.**

**Niknok19, Gracias por su critica la tomare en cuenta mientras hago el siguiente cap mas largo lo prometo, pues yo no le tengo nada de malo a Sakura pero necesitaba una villana en mi fic ^^.**

**EyesGray-sama, Menma siempre será terriblemente lindo y sexy jiji, Gracias ^^ como vera necesitaba Naruto ayuda para soportar nuestro mundo xD**

**Noelialuna. Si mas le vale que aprenda a respetar o Naruchan lo golpeara xD…Gracias que te guste ^^…claro ino es una muy buena amiga y hara todo lo posible apra ayduar**

**pao20, Claro el uniera todo lo que esta roto, por que el es el ninja numero uno en sorprender a la gente, y ponerle sazón a todo jiji**


	7. Re-Birthday

**Esta genial serie es unica y exclusivamente creada por el gran Kishimoto  
**

**Esta historia es para entretenerse, cualquier similitud con la realidad es mera coincidencia  
**

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

Naruto aun con su excelente disfraz seguía dando saltitos de alegría mientras se encontraba feliz saltando de techo en techo, la gente asombrada miraba aquel sujeto que no perdía el equilibrio, cuando el sol ilumino su mascara todos supieron rápidamente que era aquel extraño "Mago Enmascarado", aquel que había realizado un truco tan maravilloso que aun nadie tenia explicación lógica.

-"Que bien, podre ayudar a Hinata-chan"—sonriendo

**-Sabes que aun sigue siendo esto demasiado extraño ¿verdad?, no creo que seas tan cabeza hueca para no notarlo…espera, si lo eres, demonio estamos perdidos—**hablo Kurama que había preferido guardar silencio, después de todo el también había sentido aquel vacío con el que Naruto había tenido que vivir por la perdida de aquella tímida y hermosa luz.

-También lo note, es extraño que siendo otra dimensión no nos hubiera ocurrido gran cambio—bufando algo molesto por haber sido traído a la realidad de los hechos tan pronto

**-¿Acaso ya te olvidaste de nuestra dimensión?—**pregunto sarcásticamente mientras seguía hablando—**Donde quedo ese sueño de ser el mejor hokage de…**

-¿De que vale proteger si no tendré lo que mas quiero?—Susurro Naruto, después de todo a pesar de ser considerado un gran héroe había personas que seguían viéndolo con rencor, con aquella mirada que le dedicaban de niño—Si ella no esta, no tiene caso seguir adelante con ello, además hice una promesa y no me voy a retractar…Yo cuidare de esta Hinata y de nuestro hijo—Termino de decir mientras saltaba al suelo, la gente seguía sorprendida pero el no estaba en ese momento notándolos.

Por otra parte los jóvenes aun no salían de su asombro, aun sorprendidos por aquella demostración de "Magia", en donde había sido capaz de llenar de "clones" aquel lugar en donde solo estaba el y el jurado.

-Ya decía yo que los que tienen pene pequeños eran sorprendentes en otras cosas—Hablaba con solemnidad Sai

-No subestimare jamás a los penes pequeños—Le correspondía Menma con los ojos cerrados y una gran sonrisa zorruna.

-Ese idiota—Sasuke suspiro desesperado pero con una pequeña mueca divertida

-Vaya, eso demuestra que el y sus "clones" te podrán divertir mucho en la noche Hinata-chan—sonrió ino con una mueca entre divertida y picara mientras la ex heredera Hyuga se sonrojaba por completo al haber captado el mensaje oculto entre esa inocente frase.

-Bueno será mejor buscar a ese tontito hermano menor antes que haga algo aun mas estúpido—Declaro Menma colocándole fin así a una salida tranquila de amigas.

Mientras caminaban por la calle, oyendo a las personas hablar sobre el "Mago Enmascarado" que había estado saltando de techo en techo con una agilidad sorprendente, mientras los jóvenes se sorprendían aun más por aquello tanto Sasuke como Menma tenían el pensamiento de "¿Quien demonios es Naruto Uzumaki?"

Naruto miraba aquella tienda de café, sorprendido al notar a alguien que había sido como su padre, después de haber saltado al suelo su mascara se cayo pero la única persona que noto de quien se trataba había sido un hombre de avanzada edad con el Cabello Blanco y libreta en mano cerca de un baño de termas publico.

-¿Así que tu eres el Mego Enmascarado eh?—con una mueca divertida

-Dije Kurama, no es mi culpa que la gente invente otro nombre…-Reacciono defendiéndose por instinto para luego sorprenderse y reír feliz al ver quien estaba allí- ¡Ero-sensei!-Comento feliz para darle un fuerte abrazo

-Vaya, El único que me decía así era Menma tu eras distante Naruto Namizake—Rápidamente Naruto cambio su expresión a un ceño fruncido

-Soy Naruto Uzumaki—

-Entonces lo que me dijo Minato era verdad…-Pensando—¿Te interesaría un manager?

-¿Manager?—rascándose la cabeza

-Ven tenemos mucho de que hablar, te invito al lado oscuro de la tienda—Hablo mientras seguía a una de las camareras

-"Nunca cambia"—sonriendo para seguirlo

Pasado unos minutos, el grupo de amigos logro llegar a un café el cual parecía llenarse de gente, como si algo épico estuviera apunto de ocurrir

-Los idiotas a atraen idiotas, sin duda aquí debe estar Naruto—Finalizaron Menma y Sasuke con un "Hmp"

Rápidamente entraron al lugar, pero Hinata sin querer choco con alguien al levantar la mirada lo supo, Naruto Namizake la miraba con el ceño fruncido y esos ojos fríos como el hielo, a su lado se encontraban la bella pelirosa abrazándolo del brazo.

-¿Acaso no te vas a disculpar?-alzando una ceja

-Si mereciera la pena lo haría—Dijo sorprendiendo al joven, ¿desde cuando la tímida Hyuga había comenzado a sacar sus garras?

-Aléjate…-una voz detrás de ella provoco que volteara solo para encontrar a "aquellos amigos" que iba a defender a la Hyuga apenas el intentara hacer algo.

-Tsk…como si importase—susurro, en ese momento las luces del local alumbraron al improvisado escenario que se encontraba al frente de ellos.

-Viejo pervertido, ¿que harás ahora?—La voz de Menma ocasiono algunas risas en el lugar mientras Jiraiya intentaba ocultar la venita en su frente

-No me llames así, respeta a tus mayores jovencito…solo estoy aquí como manager—

-No me digas, es una nueva forma para tener mujeres—hablo el joven mientras Ino reía al notar como en cualquier momento Jiraiya lo golpearía.

-Como sea, los dejo con mi nuevo descubrimiento…Uno de mis "nietos"…Naruto Uzumaki—En ese momento todos quedaron sorprendidos mientras un Naruto algo sonrojado rascándose la cabeza aparecía.

-¿Tengo que hacerlo Ero-sensei?

-No me llames así, y si tienes que hacerlo—Naruto solo suspiro mientras notaba con nerviosismo el micrófono, no entendía el por que del afán de Jiraiya para verlo cantar, pero entonces se fijo…la razón por la cual seguía allí, sorprendida para luego sonreírle con aquella ternura capaz de alejarlo de la oscuridad.

**_Cuando mis ojos abrí yo solo ahí me encontré en un triste cuarto rodeado de oscuridad._**

**_A nadie podía ver y nada podía escuchar, soy una persona temblando en la eternidad._**

**_Todo el cielo era gris podía ver un umbral existía una llave que no podía alcanzar_**—Todos guardaron silencio apenas la música empezó y aquel joven de mirada azulada comenzó a cantar, de una voz atrayente era imposible no dejar de oírlo. Por su parte el joven recordó como se sintió apenas su dulce luz dejo su mundo, todo le era gris, la oscuridad lo había logrado alcanzar mientras no sentía nada de felicidad, podía ver la salida de aquella celda en la que su vida se había convertido…pero la llave que era capaz de abrirla se encontraba tan lejos de el.

_**Un sonido escuché alguien me quería hablar una voz que en mi vida volvía a escuchar. Ante mí, ella me iba a mencionar: tu crimen nunca se podía olvidar tú sufrirás y la culpa pagarás, recuerdos aún puedo yo ver, momentos solo donde estabas tú, mi pecado quiero detener, pero solo puedo ver como lloro por quererlo reponer es la razón por la que yo sufro quiero volver a esos días donde yo reía**-_ El sentía que un crimen muy alto estaba pagando, pero no entendía cual…una voz que por las frías noches desde la muerte de su amada le susurraba sus crímenes y el alto precio que el tenia que pagar…pero entonces los recuerdos lo embargaban de sus momentos felices en donde el reía, sus travesuras, sus amigos…Hinata que le sonreía de una manera tan tímida y dulce…hasta que a su mente llegaba la manera tan triste en la que murió, mientras el desesperado intentaba hacer lo posible para salvarla.

_Mis muñecas no puedo mover, esposas con un rojizo color por la sangre de la gente que derramó por topar conmigo._

_**En mis pies solo cadenas que tienen brillo de un color azul por el llanto de la gente que nos querían ver rendidos**-_-Cada vez en sus sueños se veía con esposas rojas las cuales lo hacían recordar la mirada de aquellas personas que habían perdido a sus seres queridos cuando el Kiuby había atacado la aldea, la sangre derramada por sus padres por intentar salvar la aldea…la sangre de su amada por intentar salvarlo a el.

También se encontraba aquellas cadenas azules, las cuales le recordaban los llantos de las personas que por su culpa habían sufrido…mezclándose con su propio llanto al sentir a Hinata helada en su abrazo.

Entonces recordó las miradas de rencor quela gente le otorgo apenas era un niño, por que el era el reflejo de aquel sufrimiento, por que el había traído el mal en ese entonces.

_**"Lu li la lu li la" ella solo me podía mencionar. Aun no sé de quién es esa voz que me viene a cantar**-_ Pero entonces recordó aquella suave voz, la primera vez que había oído a Hinata cantar su voz era una plegaria, una hermosa plegaria que parecía pedir por el alma de alguien, el nunca supo a quien iba dirigido aquella canción pero algo dentro de si se sentía tranquilo cada vez que lo oía.

**_El tiempo ya lo perdí aún no quiero volver y sigo observando la llave en el umbral. De nuevo yo la escuche un canto tan celestial un canto que solo me venia a sanar. Esa hermosa canción tenía algo especial algo que solo podía significar. Ahora era mi canción, una canción para mí una melodía de amor para mi alma_**-Fue entonces como en la soledad de aquel cuarto, supo que la canción que había oído de los labios de su hermosa luna, eran dirigidas solo para el, las lagrimas salieron mientras se repetía lo tonto que había sido, tantos años no percibiendo un amor tan puro y sincero que aquella hermosa peliazul le ofrecía, y ahora que no se encontraba con el se daba cuenta de lo importante que era la chica, de lo mucho que la amaba, y que aquella canción si era una plegaria…una plegaria solo para el, una plegaria que lo llenaba de amor, y de buenos deseos.

**_Desde la abertura de ese umbral una luz brilló dirigiéndose a mi que será veo un alma ese mensaje viene solo de ti_**—Y como si se tratase de una contestación, después de aquella oscuridad noto una luz, la luz que solo provenía de Hinata, en aquel nuevo mundo donde tenia la oportunidad de redimir sus pecados, en donde podía agradecerle una y otra vez las buenas acciones a su amada luna, en donde la podía amar nuevamente.

**_Y la llave comenzó a girar, la dueña me volvió a llamar: "tus pecados no puedo borrar y quiero tenerte en el infierno. Sin embargo todo el mar habló es una orden de un superior vamos a cambiar todo lo sucedido en el proceso"_**—Sabia, entendía y procesaba que el era un demonio, que su destino era la soledad en el infierno, pero el infierno era su vida sin aquella hermosa luna que alumbraba con su luz su oscuridad, por mas que lo quisieran derrumbado, le habían otorgado una nueva oportunidad, donde debía luchar con el mismo para poder estar con su sueño.

**_Las esposas veo yo caer dándome sólo una indicación "después de tu agonía serás feliz solo renaciendo" las cadenas también veo caer se dirigen solamente a mi "hoy será tu cumpleaños vívelo contento"_**—Pudo ver rostro de muchas personas en aquella oscuridad, rostros de personas que parecieron por culpa de sus batallas, vio a Azuma-sensei sonriéndole mientras le indicaba que tenia una nueva oportunidad, que no la desperdiciara y que esta vez haría bien las cosas, Entonces mientras iba caminando para acercarse a esa hermosa luz noto una mano en su hombro una luz azul le sonrió adoptando la forma de Jiraiya, sonrió al ver a su padrino mientras este simplemente lo empujaba donde se encontraba ella…

**"Sea las dimensiones que sean, este donde este…sea diferente o no la situación…siempre te amare Hinata…siempre responderé a tu plegaria…gracias por salvarme de la oscuridad"**

**_Todo a mí alrededor veo que se vuelve de color. Pronto yo volveré a ti mi alma gemela…_-**Sonriendo dulcemente se acerco a la hermosa chica de ojos perlados para susurrarle aquella ultima parte de la canción, ignoraba el hecho de como se sabia la canción pero no le importo, después de todo reflejaba perfectamente lo que sentía, había vuelto con su alma gemela, toda la oscuridad se había vuelto de color, adornado por lindas decoraciones de bebes..

-Te amo Hime…-sonriéndole mientras sin el más mínimo cabello de perezoso besarla delante de todos cubriéndola con su abrazo, las chicas simplemente dejaron escapar exclamaciones maravilladas por la romántica escena.

-Al final sigue siendo el numero uno en sorprender a la gente—hablaron Sasuke y Sai a la vez, mientras Ino seguía en su shock imaginando una romántica velada, y Menma

-Vaya, ya decía yo que el playback era el mejor—al lado de su padrino mientras ambos reían sorprendiéndose del talento oculto mientras veía a la joven pareja aun besándose.

-¿Superaste tu amor Menma?—Susurro su padrino sin ver al chico mientras se centraba en la pareja guardando notas mentales para su próximo libro

-No, un amor así jamás será superado, pero también el amor consiste en dejar ir a esa persona si su felicidad esta en otro lugar…lo que me consuela es que no esta sufriendo con mi estúpido hermano menor…y aunque este crio sea un ingenuo de primera, es un zorro y la tratara bien—

-Siempre me sorprende tu reacción madura Menma, sin duda eres un digno Namizake—

-Como mi padre, pero ese que se encuentra besando a Hinata, es sin duda un digno Uzumaki, tan espontaneo y sorprendente como mi madre—

-Espero que no cause problemas como Kushiha, Tsunade y yo aun debemos pagar los daños hechos en el restaurante al que fuimos para celebrar su aniversario de bodas…-

-Como olvidar como destrozo el lugar argumentando que la camarera estaba haciéndole "ojitos" a papá—Riendo por aquella vez en que vio a su madre tan enojada, verdaderamente era un demonio enojada y por eso a el le agradaba hacerla enojar.

Después de aquellas sorprendentes escenas, Hinata con el rostro sonrojado acepto la mano de Naruto el cual argumentaba que era sorprendente que su voz sonara tan genial, y cosas por el estilo mientras la chica aun sentía su sabor…con un toque de ramen.

-Entonces…"mago enmascarado" y "cantante"…¿que mas haces?, ¿te disfrazas de mujer?—Burlándose comento el ojinegro

-De donde yo vengo tu también te "disfrazas" de mujer—Comento con el ceño fruncido, para luego darse cuenta de lo dicho—Claro e…en mis sueños jeje—rascándose la cabeza

-No me digas que los que tienen pene pequeños y son rubios, también tienen tendencias extrañas—Comento Sai—Según un libro…

-¡Nadie quiere saber lo que dicen tus libros!—Gritando tanto Sasuke como Naruto

-Vaya, vaya Hinata-chan ese chico despistado aparte de ser ninja, poder multiplicarse también tiene buena voz…si que tiene muchas cualidades—argumento mientras miraba pícaramente a hinata—Sin duda puedes hallarle buen uso a todas esas cualidades

-¿A…a que te refieres?—sonrojada mientras veía como ino daba una gran carcajada

-Debes aprovechar y violarlo—comento como si nada mientras los colores de la ex – Hyuga comenzaban a ser de un tono mucho mas rojo—Bueno solo lo decía, no es para que te pongas así no queremos que te desmayes, recuerda soy tu amiga…y como amiga, es mi deber pervertirte para que te violes a tu novio

-i…ino... ¿como puedes soltarlo así como así?

-No le encuentro nada de malo—Sin darse cuenta que incluso los chicos la habían oído y ahora todos se encontraban sonrojados, excepto Sai el cual sonreía pensando en lo dicho por su querida novia.

-Ahora que lo pienso...se me hace sospechoso que ese microfono no se haya suicidado, despues de todo..toda tecnologia que tocas se muere-Comento entre risas Menma

-Eso es mentira...-recibiendo el celular del Uchiha mientras notaban como de este comenzaba a salir humo para luego desarmarse misteriosamente

-Era mi celular-Comento con tono lugubre Sasuke

-Eres peligroso para la tecnologia-Burlandose comento Menma

* * *

Por otra parte, en otro lugar Tsunade preocupada caminaba de un lado a otro por su despacho…

¿Como era posible que aun no se supiera el paradero de Naruto?, realmente se sentía muy mal pensar que…aquella persona que quería como un hijo se encontrase perdido la hacia sentir cada vez peor…

-¿Y si los aldeanos lo atraparon?, Naruto nunca los dañaría…no ellos no podrían haber matado a Naruto…a mi hijo…-con lagrimas en sus ojos, sabia que el había estado deprimido por la muerte de la heredera Hyuga, por eso mandarlo a misiones había sido peligroso para el, pero cuando Sakura le había comentado la mirada de odio de parte de los aldeanos hacia el chico rubio…había ido a buscarlo, solo para encontrarse con su departamento vacío.

Entonces el llanto volvió a ella, el sake no la ayudaba a olvidar…recordó la muerte de sus seres queridos, y también la noticia de la muerte de Jiraiya, de aquel pervertido que a pesar de todo siempre seguía a su lado, cuidándola, apoyándola y de vez en cuando colándose para verla desnuda.

Pero con el tiempo había sabido ganar su corazón, pero cuando había tenido las ideas claras de lo que sentía por el era algo llamado amor, algo que había dudado volver a sentir…alguien se lo había arrebatado de su vida, de sus brazos…

Algo como lo que le había sucedido a Naruto, nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que es demasiado tarde y lo pierde.

-Pero ya no más…no perderé a nadie más—Pensó Tsunade, mientras meditaba que Shizune seria buena suplantándola

Nadie sabía el paradero del chico, nadie…todos sus amigos se encontraba preocupados, les había afectado la muerte de la tímida Hinata, y ahora que el ruidoso ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente no se encontraba…hacia que el vacío se hiciera más profundo en ellos.

Sasuke que había vuelto a la aldea, se sentía mal su amigo, el único idiota que a pesar de todo seguía siendo su amigo, había perdido lo mas importante…"su amada", sasuke era de las personas frías los aldeanos también lo miraban con desconfianza pero lo trataban con aquella "cortesía falsa" solo por ser el ultimo de su clan, pero había notado la mirada de odio que los aldeanos le dedicaban a su amigo muy tarde claro, por que cuando le había comentado a Sakura al respecto ambos se habían dirigido al departamento de Naruto, encontrándose con la hokage la cual desesperada le preguntaba sobre el chico…

No tardo que el rumor se esparciera, el chico había desaparecido.

-Sasuke…-susurro la pelirosa mientras miraba al chico frio, pero que a pesar de toda esa ruda roca de frialdad se encontraba alguien aterrado por la idea de que el chico haya cometido suicidio—El estará bien…¿verdad?—sus hermosos ojos esmeralda reflejaban una gran tristeza mientras Sasuke no sabia que hacer o decir—El es el ninja numero uno en sorprender…Hinata nunca hubiera deseado que el…el cometiera sui…-realmente era doloroso y difícil decir aquellas palabras.

-No, el es demasiado idiota como para cometerlo—Sorprendiéndose por abrazar a la joven, en esos años cegado por la venganza había estado con varias mujeres tratándolas como objetos, pero siempre tenia en mente a aquella chica que llorando le rogaba que no se fuera, aquella que a pesar de todo con su mirada lo hacia estremecer…aquella ruda roca de falsedad, pero a pesar de que tuvieran sus malos entendidos, como el hecho que ella aun no confiaba en el por lo sucedido la ultima vez que se vieron, seguían unidos por algo…por la amistad al tarado de su amigo—El estará bien, por que tiene un ángel que vela por el

-Chicos…-corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo para notar aquella tierna escena, ambos jóvenes se separaron mientras notaban a una preocupada Shizune—Tsunade-sama a desaparecido…dejo una nota…fue a buscar personalmente a Naruto…

-La estupidez realmente es contagiosa—pensó Sasuke recordando que esa forma apresurada de actuar seria la misma que Naruto obtendría.

* * *

Era media noche en aquella ciudad, mientras Naruto aun no se acostumbraba a la tecnología paseándose solo en boxes y aun con algo de sueño, intento buscar algo en la nevera para beber cuando un grito lo hizo reaccionar.

-¡IDIOTA!—Hinata despertó asustada, aquel grito se le había hecho conocido pero no proceso bien la información cuando oyó varios muebles y pared incluida rotas, cuando llego a la planta baja de la casa noto a un Naruto desmayado bajo los escombros de lo que alguna vez fue el refrigerador, los alimentos y la pared mientras una mujer sostenía su puño en alto intentando tranquilizarse

-¿T…tsunade-sama?-

Después de un incomodo silencio en donde Tsunade aun no se recuperaba del shock de ver a Hinata allí con vida, y de que Naruto lograse reaccionar mientras se quitaba los restos de pared y comida de encima.

Paso unos breves instantes mientras en un pizarrón dibujaba y le explicaba la situación a Tsunade, esperando sorprenderla con sus brillantes, y sus fantásticas palabras y dibujos, aplaudiéndose mentalmente por que realmente se estaba comportando como un genio.

-Y como no se realmente explicarle los hechos de la situaciones, me dedicare a solo dibujar un ramen gigante y yo montarlo vestido como hokage mientras a mi lado se encuentra Hinata sonriendo al oírme gritar "! Al fin la vieja se jubilo!"

-….—con varias venitas en su frente, a veces se sorprendía por la idiotez que podía llegar a tener el uzumaki

-Etto…Naruto-kun creo que has hecho enojar a Tsunade-sama—comento sonrojada y con una gotita la dulce Hinata mientras veía como Tsunade amenazaba con su puño a Naruto

-¿Por que dettebayo?, yo solo le estoy explicando

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

**Bueno aqui esta este cap, como veran no hay nada o casi nada de partes graciosas, despues de todo me tengo que dar el lujo de explicar ciertas cosas xD (espero haber explicado algo)  
**

**La cancion de Re-Birthday me encanta, y se me hizo muy especial para esta historia, despues de todo Naru-chan se sigue sintiendo culpable por lo que ocurrio con Hinata-chan en su mundo.  
**

**Como veran la relacion Sasu-Saku es muy distinta en el mundo Shippuden, es Sakura la que no confia en Sasuke por algo que ocurrio en su ultimo encuentro...nyaa me pregunto que sera.  
**

**Por otra parte, me encantan los fics de JiraTsu, despues de todo se me hacia linda esa relacion -Aunque ahora ero-sensei no esta TwT- Por eso pense y me dije "mi misma actuemos y hagamos JiraTsu para ver como seria en nuestras manos"...ademas Algo de ayuda del mundo Shippuden no le vendria mal a nuestro heroico amigo ^^.-  
**

**Bellrose Jewel, Gracias por tu comentario ^^. En serio los hago carismaticos? LOL!, pues saque otro Naru por que no queria a Menma de malo, de hecho me dije que seria bueno que Naru-chan conociera el amor entre hermanos (yaoi...ahora que lo dices me pregunto como seria un yaoi entre menma y Naru..LOL!), Solo dire que todo tiene una razon de ser Yo no oido a sakura pero necesitaba a alguien que ocupara ese papel, pero como lo dije antes todo tiene una razon de ser ^^.  
**

**yuhoelmer, Sep...es todo un mago y tambien un cantante distraido xD.**

**EyesGray-sama, Usted sabe que a veces las computadoras no resisten tanta inteligencia, y Naruchan nos sorprende a todas xD.**

**Gothic-hinata, xd sip fue inspirado por ese cap de los padrinos magicos. las computadoras y celulares no soportan tanta inteligencia xD, Sip Menma le encanta el ramen al igual que Naruto xD.**

** .140 , ntp creara un pequeño dojo para hacer un gran ejercito de mini Narutos y gobernar el mundo xD.  
**

**pao20, Claro nadie debe dañar a nuestros niños bonitos, claro que es facil aconstumbrarse a naruchan el estan lendo Hug, la idea es que Hinata se enamore cada vez mas de ese naru ;D...claro que subire cap de Road to Menma tenganme paciencia onegai desu**

**Atanih Hyuuga, esa tambien es mi pregunta..que dira cuando llegue a su dimension o...que le dira a tsuchan para explicarle la situacion xD  
**

**Niknok19, xD es que necesitaba algo graciosa ademas tambien tengo que mostrar como se lleba naruto con la computadora, pues la primera aun no puedo contestarla y la segunda pregunta te la conteste, como veras piensan que cometio suicidio por la perdida de Hinata, pero tsunade fue a buscarlo...y chan al parecer otra persona mas esta perdida**

**Nikita, Ese es mi plan..usaremos un computador como cebo y cuando aparesca..pam! nace chocapic por que lo violaremos xD!...  
**

**lindakennedy, Nyaa arigato ^^...pues la idea de los tres narus se debio por que no queria colocar a Menma de malo ^^...Todo tiene un prque de los comportamientos de los personajes, yo tampoco le tengo bronca a sakura pero necesitaba a alguien que hiciera de mala **

**hitoki-chan, Gracias espero que este cap tambien te guste ^^ nos vemos en el proximo cap ^^ **

** Zastin-kun, Gomenasai si voy muy rapido, solo espero que en el proximos capitulos pueda explicar mejor ^^ nos vemos ^^**


	8. Entradas

**Esta genial serie es unica y exclusivamente creada por el gran Kishimoto  
**

**Esta historia es para entretenerse, cualquier similitud con la realidad es mera coincidencia  
**

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

Naruto después de una horrible paliza en donde vio toda su vida pasar lentamente, pero toda su vida se resumía a los golpes en donde tanto Sakura como la vieja le habían dado hasta mandarlo a la época actual.

-Lo único bueno es que Hinata-chan me cura—Susurro mientras notaba las delicadas y suaves manos de la joven curándolo de los golpes sobrehumanos de la mujer que se encontraba en silencio pensando en el hecho que se encontraba en una dimensión desconocida- Oba-chan…¿cómo llego aquí?

-Ahora que lo pienso, solo fui en tu búsqueda dejando a cargo de la aldea a Shizune, pero apenas coloque un pie fuera de Konoha….todo se volvió negro—Susurro mientras intentaba recordar más pero algo impedía retomar sus últimas horas en la aldea.

-No hay problema para mi Tsunade-sama que se quede aquí con nosotros—sonriéndole calmadamente, mientras por otra parte la hermosa mujer aún no se recuperaba de la impresión de verla con vida.

-Realmente eres muy amable—devolviéndole la sonrisa—Espero que el tonto de Naruto no te haya causado problemas

-Abuela ¿qué dices?—ofendido hasta que recordó que Tsunade tenía la fuerza a su poder, por lo que opto por escabullirse en su vaso de agua que ahora era la máxima maravilla del mundo.

- Él me ha ayudado mucho, me ha hecho recobrar mis esperanzas del futuro…-sonriendo, mientras pensaba como antes de conocer aquel Naruto tan agradable, pensaba en lo miserable que sería su vida- Yo y Bebe-chan estamos más felices…-sonriendo más abiertamente

-¿Bebe?—Abriendo sus ojos como platos mientras Naruto no sabía el por qué comenzaba a sudar frio, y como si fuese una aparición del futuro pudo notar la cara de Shikamaru, rodeado de un coro de ángeles y nubes doradas mientras le susurraba "esto será problemático", volvió a tragar saliva mientras Tsunade seguía mirando incrédulamente a Hinata.

-…Tenias que salir igual de pervertido que tu padrino—susurro después de un largo suspiro, Mientras Naruto se sonrojaba a juego con su vaso, y Hinata solo sonreía pensando que realmente la llegada de Naruto había sido una bendición.

* * *

Por otra parte en la dimensión de nuestros ninjas, Sakura miraba el cielo estrellado…su hermosa mirada esperanza se veía opacada con la desaparición de dos personas querida por ella, Su maestra y su amigo, aquel que quería tanto como un pequeño y molesto hermano, pero en fin de cuentas como un hermano.

-Idiota…por favor ruego para que no haya cometido alguna estupidez…Hinata, se que tu jamás permitirías que el cometiera suicidio…por favor sea donde sea en que este ese ninja hueco…cuídalo…después de todo es como mi hermano…-secándose las lagrimas

-¿También lo extrañas?—tembló al oír aquella voz detrás suyo, años y años intentando que aquel dueño de aquella voz atrayentemente oscura se dirigiese solamente a ella…pero ahora era una mujer nueva, una mujer dolida por el egoísmo de aquel hombre, años y años intentando hacer lo posible para estar a la par de el…

-Lo extraño por que el es un verdadero amigo…-levantándose de golpe, intentando no pensar que la cercaría del chico amenazaba el muro que había construido para el uchiha, pero entonces noto como su fortaleza era amenazada, con solo un simple roce del joven.

-¿Aun estas enfadada por lo que ocurrió…entre nosotros?—La sangre hirvió a limites insospechados, aun tenia el descaro para decir un "nosotros"…no iba a llorar, no iba a convertirse en aquella mujer que llorando cubierta con una sabana le imploraba que no se marchara, que se quedase junto con ella…

-¿Disculpa?, Creo que aquella vez dejaste bien en claro que nunca hubo un nosotros, solo fui un pequeño desliz, una de cuantas ¿verdad?—comento mientras sostenía una risa irónica que ocultaba a una pequeña niña agónica que sostenía un pequeño corazón hecho pedazos.

-Sakura, yo…por favor déjame explicarte…-Sasuke iluminado por la luz de la luna resaltaba su faceta, no era la de un joven distante…era la de un joven arrepentido mientras intentaba hablar con la chica de una manera tranquila…

-Uchiha, no debes explicarme nada…tu y yo solo somos Compañeros…-murmuro con fiereza—jamás te perdonare…haberme humillado, jamás…

* * *

En esa misma noche de luna llena, pero en otra dimensión un joven de humilde vivir miraba la luna, sonrió pensando en haberle hecho caso a Hinata y a Menma el haber escogido el templo afuera de la ciudad para vivir, rodeado de arboles, le recordaba una ilustración del mundo ninja, tranquilo, misterioso y lleno de acción.

-…-embriagado viendo la luna, mientras poco a poco recordaba a la antigua Sakura, una chica que reía dulcemente, pero a la vez defendía sus ideales como huesos santos—Y ahora eres una completa desconocida… ¿porque?—murmuro al viento, mientras con una mirada triste susurraba sus palabras condenatorias, las que no le permitían ser feliz con otra- ¿Porque aun te amo?

En ese momento, viendo aquella hermosa luna, dos personas unidas por un mismo sentimiento eran unidas, sin saber como…sin saber nada, simplemente la luna hacia el encanto, solo una palabra faltaba para que el conjuro se realizara…

-Sakura, por favor en algún momento tu y yo debemos hablar de lo que sucedió…-Pidió nuevamente el Uchiha cuando Sakura vio la luna, luna…como los ojos de su confidente amiga, las lagrimas comenzaron a salir mientras recordaba una frase de la tímida Hinata.

"Perdona Sakura, pero por sobre todo Perdónate a Ti, solo así podrás hallar la calma que necesita tu alma, y solo así podrás perdonar…"

-Necesito tiempo….—murmurando—Necesito un lugar en donde pueda verte nuevamente, no como un ogro…verte como solía verte antes…-murmuro

De momento Sasuke con asombro noto como aquella hermosa chica era iluminada, y su cuerpo comenzó a desfragmentarse con pétalos de Sakura, hermosos pétalos que volaban en el cielo.

-¡Sakura! –grito asustado mientras por instinto la abrazaba, de la manera mas dulce y fuerte que podía- Sakura…-murmuro…pero era tarde ella había desaparecido dejando solo un tímido pétalo de Sakura.

* * *

Era un hermoso día, el sol radiante prometía un y mil locuras, Menma se preparaba para otro día de trabajo, en donde debía impedir que pobres y costosas computadoras murieran a manos de su ahora favorito y desconocido hermano.

-Bueno así es como me pago el ramen—murmuro burlesco mientras observaba las fotos enmarcadas en su pieza de todos los lugares a los que había ido alrededor del mundo, de cada fiesta y cada hermosa mujer que paso junto con el, no en una relación de "tú y yo igual cama", eran todas "amigas" o medianamente conocidas, que en ese momento de su vida habían ido en bajada y el como buen samaritano las ayudaba, para que algo de personalidad tuviesen.

-Bien, será mejor…-notando un mensaje del uchiha, como destinatario el y su nuevo estúpido hermano—

"Ayuda, es una emergencia, y como se que el dobe aun no sabe usar el celular, necesito que lo traigas a mi casa antes del trabajo…"

-Un lio de faldas…-Suspiro, mientras decidía tomarse una media hora mas de baño—Después de todo como el gran profeta Shikamaru dice…"Si ya ha salido mal…será muy problemático apresurarnos para mejorarlo"

En casa de Hinata, la chica había terminado el desayuno mientras Tsunade tomaba algo de aquello en donde el sake no se destacaba por su presencia, y luchaba con aquella ropa tan extraña.

-Aquí, su ropa es esa…-comento la chica mientras agradecía haber tenido una muda de ropa muy parecida a las que Tsunade suele usar, algo como lo definía Menma "Un traje ajustado de Sexy ejecutiva millonaria, de negro para que al viejo se desangre"—Naru-chan déjame ayudarte…-ayudando al chico a colocarse la corbata, mientras el joven la miraba sonrojado

-A...ahora que lo pienso—aspirando el aroma de la chica—¿Como le diremos a la vieja, que aquí esta casada con el viejo?

-Naru-chan, Tsunade-sama no es vieja—riendo suavemente

-Que tu apariencia no te engañe, cuenta la leyenda que esa vieja vivió más de mil años y…-recibiendo un coscacho que lo dejo pegado al suelo

-Recuerda que aun sigo aquí…-y antes de que pudiera seguir golpeándolo, Hinata abrió la puerta para dejar ver a Jiraiya el cual rápidamente salto en brazos de Tsunade.

-¡Amor!, ¿En donde estabas?—preocupado—Te busque en todos los bares y casinos de la ciudad, me tenias preocupado…-En ese momento una desconcertada Tsunade miraba sonrojada al hombre, totalmente confundida—Pensé que te habías ido…-a ese paso la hermosa mujer sentía su corazón bombardear con fuerza—…Y nos habías dejado en la ruina apostando en los casinos, después de todo tienes una suerte realmente envidiable, y claro que estoy siendo sarcástico querida—dejando la seriedad para comenzar a restregar su cara en el queridísimo escote de la rubia

-¡E...eres un viejo pervertido!—estampándolo en el suelo, sintiendo que había caído demasiado rápido en la falsa preocupación hacia su persona, pero después de todo era el impacto de verlo nuevamente con vida.

-E...esa vieja olvido que el no es el ero-sensei de nuestra dimensión—sudando frio, al igual que Hinata que miraban aquello con una gotita.

-Sigues estando en forma…-levantándose con un gran chichón pero con una gran sonrisa—me alegro realmente que nada malo te haya pasado, no quiero quedarme viudo…mmm aunque si estuviese viudo muchas jóvenes hermosas vendrían…-otro par de golpes, mientras el aura asesino de la hermosa tsunade comenzaba a inundar el lugar.

-…etto, ¿No debería venir Menma?—protegiendo a Hinata-chan de la furia descontrolada de Tsunade

-Dijo algo de estar siguiendo los mandamientos de un nuevo profeta—Entre golpes Jiraiya le contesto.

-¿Profeta?—susurraron Naruto y Hinata observándose mientras ignoraban el escandalo

* * *

Por otra parte Menma miraba divertido el mensaje en su celular, era la quinta vez que lo leí, mientras jugaba con su copa de…jugo, como si se tratase de un gran jefe de la mafia.

-Así que ahora quiere ayuda del dúo dinámico, me pregunto cuanto podre sacar de provecho con esto…-divertido mientras miraba las fotos de su habitación en los años de juventud donde todo parecía estar lleno de esperanzas y sueños, y el burlescamente le gastaba broma junto con su hermano al menor de los Uchihas.

"Trae al Dobe-ninja y vengan de inmediato a mi casa, necesito un favor"

-Creo que realmente esta en problemas…¿un lio de falda?—con una sonrisa zorruna y sexy—De nada sirve apurarme si el lio ya esta hecho, como diría mi nuevo profeta…que problemático es esto…-volviéndose acostar en la cama cayendo rápidamente dormido.

* * *

Sakura aun no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, lo único que recordaba era que Sasuke la había abrazado con tanta fuerza que su corazón volvió a latir, pero rápidamente todo se volvió negro… ¿acaso había nuevamente, caído en una de sus estúpidas trampas?

Pero entonces al despertar noto que se encontraba en un templo, parecía antiguo pero decorado con objetos extraños, realmente extraños.

Y fue entonces cuando noto como entraba en aquella habitación donde se encontraba, Sasuke con un rostro sin amargura, mas bien un rostro que solo evidenciaba una triste sonrisa, completamente caballero y preocupado le hablaba.

-¿A...donde me trajiste?—Completamente desconfiada mientras buscaba un kunai para lanzar ante cualquier movimiento sospechoso.

-Disculpa, tu extrañamente localizaste donde vivía y te encontré desmayada en el jardín—Relato tranquilamente

-…Si, como no…conozco el barrio uchiha y obviamente esta no es tu casa—

-…-Callado mientras recordaba la casa de sus padres, aquel lugar que fue perdido debido a las deudas que obtuvo a lo largo de su vida como adolecente—El barrio Uchiha ya no me pertenece, creo que fue demolido y ahora es un departamento…-comento secamente mientras intentaba detener aquellos tristes recuerdos.

Y mientras Sakura más lo miraba, más hablaba con el…más confundida se sentía, su mente aun no procesaba lo que su corazón ya sabia…

"**Aquel no era su mundo"**

* * *

Hinata con una sonrisa le dio un beso de buena suerte a su adorado Naruto, mientras el le rogaba que no lo dejara solo con la pareja de viejos, y con el extraño de Menma el cual con la puerta del auto abierta y con una sonrisa verdaderamente demoniaca le decía sutilmente que se subiera.

-No puedo acompañarte Naruto-kun, Hoy Ino-chan vendrá para…-Interrumpida por el chico.

-¿Acaso ahora ella es mas importante que yo?—con suplicas en sus ojitos, mientras la dulce chica sentía que no se iba a poder resistir, hasta que alguien le tomo la mano

-Perdón la tardanza, es momento de un viaje solo de chicas… ¡Sufre Naruto!—rápidamente Ino con una velocidad sobrehumana se rapto a Hinata mientras Naruto era arrastrado por su Hermano al interior del auto.

-Bien entonces repasemos, El cachorro esta aquí…-viendo a Naruto

-¡Hey!...

-El día en que los electrodomésticos no te tengan miedo, y puedas cocinar bien te dejare de llamar cachorro, mientras tanto a mi me debes llamar como El zorro alfa…-ignorando los reclamos de Naruto- Y la pareja de ancianos también esta…vale nos vamos

-¡¿Como que ancianos?!—Menma rio, realmente era agradable estar en casa nuevamente mientras aumentaba la velocidad del auto—Disculpen pero no traje mi carnet de conducir y no tengo tiempo para que un policía me detenga…así que…es morir o vivir—Sonriendo mientras Naruto se aferraba a su silla, y Tsunade que aun no entendía sobre los autos era abrazada por Jiraiya el cual aprovechaba para posar su rostro en la delantera de su Mujer.

* * *

-¿Que no íbamos a trabajar?—viendo aquel templo antiguo

-Es que Sasuke pidió nuestra ayuda, así que pensé en pasar antes por aquí—rascándose la cabeza

-Y ¿que le paso al Teme?—

-Quizás ya se murió—comento mientras Naruto lo miraba con los ojos en forma de platos, entonces oyeron un grito rápidamente entraron, solo para ver como Sasuke se tapaba los oídos y Sakura aun con la boca abierta dejaba caer lo que era un televisor totalmente partido a la mitad.

-Era solo una película de terror…Samara nunca iba a salir realmente del televisor…-suspiro Sasuke

-p...pero…e...era t...tan real…-con lagrimitas en sus ojos, entonces noto algo…y su sonrisa se agrando, por lo menos aquel viaje le había ayudado para encontrar a su hermano—¡Naruto!—abrazándolo—Que bueno que te encuentro…¿por que te teñiste el cabello negro?

-Yo soy Naruto…-comento Naruto aun lado de ellos

-Y yo Soy Menma, me confundes Cerezo…-

-A h perdón…-soltándolo aun aturdida pero…-Y tu, ¡nos tenias preocupados! Chan!—golpeando a Naruto y estampándolo en el suelo

-Sin duda…Ella no es la Sakura que nosotros conocemos…-susurraron a la vez Menma y Sasuke mientras tranquilamente tomaban algo de te, oyendo como Sakura le cobraba sentimientos a su "hermano"

-¿Por que a mi me golpeas y a el lo abrazas?—con lagrimas en sus ojos y dos chichones adornando su cabeza

-Por que no lo conozco y por que el no se perdió…-aun enfadada—¿apropósito sabes como llegamos aquí?

-…ni la mas mínima idea…-con una gotita en su cabeza.

-Esto es realmente un lio...—hablo Menma—Podemos explicar el que hayan dos Narutos, pero como haremos para explicar que hayan dos Sakura

-¿Dos Yo?—viéndolo

-Si, tu eres escandalosa, pero ella es horrible, es capaz de usar a sus amigas con tal de tener lo que quiere, actualmente esta saliendo con mi hermano…El otro Naruto, que es mucho peor que ella…

-Yo jamás le haría algo malo a mis amigos…y jamás saldría contigo sin ofender—viendo a Naruto

-Lo mismo digo, Yo tengo a Mi Hinata-chan y tu tienes a Sasuke y a mi no me gusta tocar el violín...-finalizo ´

-Creo que llego el momento de hablar seriamente con nuestros padres para explicarle la situación…Por el momento Como no quiero que Hinata-chan cargue con muchos invitados, pienso que lo mejor seria que…Sasuke allí tienes una nueva compañera de vivienda

-¿C...Como?—Tanto la pelirosa como el pelinegro saltaron ambos sonrojados

-Incluso hasta hablan al mismo tiempo, bien esta decidido ahora por favor tenemos una junta de trabajo que hacer…-tomando su celular—Nee necesito un favor, te juro que si cumples bien los términos del trato tu y Sai serán recomenzados con entradas al mejor motel de la ciudad.

-¿E…el quien es?—pregunto Sakura

-Aquí es mi hermano, da algo de miedo pero es buena gente

-Es un bromista innato hay que temerle—Aseguro Sasuke por experiencia propia

* * *

Hinata miraba a la chica que Menma pidió que cuidara, Su cabello era igual…su apariencia era la misma, pero sus ojos que a pesar de ser del mismo color transmitían una tristeza pero a la vez una sinceridad inhumana.

-Te pareces a Sakura, pero…tu frente es más amplia…-señalo Ino

-Tu…puerca…s...sigues siendo igual—mientras apretaba su puño, aunque en su mente pensaba en las cosas atroces que su alter ego había realizado, cosas realmente malas que jamás hubiera realizado, tenia miedo de mirar el rostro de Hinata y que en ellos hubieran rencor hacia ella, hasta que sintió unas manos cubriendo las suyas.

-Seamos amigas…-Hinata le sonrió dulcemente, después de todo a pesar de ser iguales eran diferentes, y a pesar del dolor sufrido ella separaría todo para pensar que esta era la primera vez que se conocían

-S...seamos amigas…-levemente sonrojada, sonriendo encontrando nuevamente paz en la mirada de la chica

-Pero no te aproveches que yo soy la mejor amiga…-señalo burlesca Ino

-Yo seré la mejor amiga de Hinata—Y así se inicio una guerra mientras Hinata sonreía admirando la ropa de bebe.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

**Perdon la demora, se que no tengo perdon ni de Dios pero he estado muy atariada con el instituto y mi trabajo, ademas estoy de luto por que mi Notebook recien comprado donde tenia las actualizaciones se quemo! TwT  
**

**Soy tan, tan pero tan quemada t.t...  
**

**Pero mi plan es que apenas sea Viernes poder actualizar todas mis Historias, Por todas mis historias quiero decir todas!  
**

**Espero que este cap les agrade, Bien creo que quedara la crema cuando las Dos sakura se encuentren, Jiraiya realmente sigue siendo el mismo xD.  
**

**Y Menma tiene un nuevo profeta (WTF)  
**

**Espero que les agrade este cap que solo trae mas tormentas xD.  
**

**Son Of Time, Gracias...a mi tambien me gusto mucho el capitulo anterior es que me parecio la cancion realmente ideal para esta historia n.n**

**pao20, aun no se muestra lo que quedara cuando el mundo vea a esta Tsunade xD...pero si ha habido un cambio, Sakura pidio un deseo y fue conseguido..me pregunto si las teles sobreviviran xD.**

**Noelialuna, Es que Menma sigue a un profeta xD, Aun no escribo lo que pasara cuando Tsunade se instale a vivir en la casa de su esposo pervertido 1313 xD, espero que esta actualizacion te agrade n.n  
**

**Bellrose Jewel, me idea eran las dos, pero despues me dije que la cancion era bonita asi que los sentimientos de Naruto hicieron que cantara hermosamente...ademas el mico microfono ayudo xD. la aparicion de tsunade fue una apuesta inesperada para agregarle mas pechonalidad a la historia xD, ademas entre mas ayuden a Naruto mejor xD...see Menma y Naruto son hot!  
**

**EyesGray-sama, Lo amas? jiji, Menma con gusto te casa con el pero todo tiene un precio xD**

**Gothic-hinata, Es que era mico el microfono (ver 31 minutos) xD o era un microfono modificado geneticamente xD, Tsunade ni siquiera sabe como llego pero al llegar obtuvo un marido bastante pervertido xD**

**TheDiariesDarkness, Gracias perdon la demorada pero ya lo continue n.n**

**Niknok19, Gracias estoy muy feliz que te gustara n.n!, si es que la he oido tantas veces y a medida que escribia la historia me dije "Es la cancion perfecta"**

**Guest, Es que me encanta naruto asi xD, pero hay que darle tiempo despues de todo recien se esta aconstumbrando a este mundo que nosotros llamamos realidad, Tsunade...Tsunade sama estan genial que no pude evitar colocarla ademas ella quiere a Naruto tanto como su nieto..digo hijo para que ella no me golpee xD, Pues espero que no te enfades por dejarte con mas duda  
**

**Juste Rien, el proximo cap vendra la cigueña a dejarlo, pero claro hasta el momento tengo que explicar o intentarlo el por que de los hechos, pero gracias por leer mi historia n.n**

**A todos se les quiere mucho!, prometo que tendre actualizacion para Road To Menma, pero hasta el momento no tengo ideas pervertidas...digo ideas locas  
**


End file.
